Explosions
by jscat2
Summary: While Dawson and Casey are volunteering at the race(episode 220-a dark day) what happens when Gabby gets trapped. Gabby and Matt are not together for Hallie never died.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: So I haven't had a chance to update my other stories so since I have written a few chapters of my new story I have decided to post. I hope you like where I take this story,needed a fresh storyline so I hope you like my new ideas.

Summery: This story will take place around episode 220 with the hospital explosion. Gabby will be training in the fire academy to be a firefighter,but will still be working shifts on 61. In this story Hallie never died and is still with Matt just dating not engaged since she came back at the end of season 1, Gabby and Matt have never gotten together and she is on again off again with Halstead. Please enjoy and leave reviews...

Chapter 1

Gabby's POV

It was a chilly March morning when I stepped out of my car outside of Chicago Med Hospital. Today was the annual race sponsered by the police and fire department. Casey had asked me to volunteer with him and I accepted. I grabbed a cardboard box from my trunk and head over to the tent that Matt was already at setting up." Goat shirts really?" I say throwing down the box on a table pulling one out to look at.

"Hey that goat shirt is a collector's item". Matt says turning around to face me at the opposite side of the table where I stood." And you might be wearing that emblem very soon." He says with his famous smile.

"Don't jinx me I have to pass my time test next week." I tell him trying to hide my blushing cheeks. Matt and I have never explored our feeling for each other, I'm not even sure if Matt feels anything for me in that way but I myself have never truly gotten over my feelings for him." I can only hope to get a spot on 81, if I do pass." I say shyly.

"I told you I would put in a request for you, if you pass. So I hope your ready to be tortured by the guys when you become our new candidate."

"I can't thank you enough for helping me through this process, you made going thru the academy so much easier." I tell him as I continue to fold the shirts laying them out on the folding table." Plus to be able to stay at 51-."

I stopped mid sentence when Matt's hand was over mine." You have helped me with so much it's the least I could do." Matt tells me as I look up to meet his bright blue eyes." Plus 51 is home."

My heart raced as the silence between us grew until I finally pulled my hand away grabbing another shirt to fold." So where's Hallie today? She couldn't volunteer?" I ask breaking our silence and saying her name leaves a burning sensation of jealousy in the pit of my stomach.

"She's working at the clinic today." He answers dryly looking away fidgeting with some papers that he moved to hang up on the wall behind him." How's that cop guy, what's his name Jay?" Matt asks keeping his back to me.

"Yeah just keeping things casual." I shrug glancing back at Burgess trying to set up her stand across from us.

Matt's POV

"Keeping it casual." Gabby tells me about this guy she's been seeing. Jay is his name a member of the intelligence unit with her brother Antonio. I've seen this guy around Molly's a few times, and in my opinion I think Gabby could do much better." So you going to run in the race or what?" I ask casually noticing Gabby continuously glancing behind her.

Yeah I gotta go register in a few minutes." She smiles then turns back away finally speaking to the girl." It's Kim right? You look like you could use some help?"

"I kinda have no idea what I'm doing." The girl answers her slightly frustrated.

"She was one of the officers who helped get Diego back." Gabby turns back to me.

I instantly stop what I'm doing." On it." I tell her walking to help the women. Gabby's nephew was kidnapped a few months ago leaving Gabby and her family distraught, so I would help anyone that helped her out cause Gabby was like family.

Gabby walks over to help assist me putting up the poles." Why didnt you want to participate in the race?" She asks placing her hand on my forearm.

Her touch sent chills thru my body, in ways that just confuses me." I'll leave the embarrassment all for you." I tease trying to play it cool, but I feel different around her and I don't know why. Hallie has been back in my life for the past few months and I couldn't be happier. I think.

"You just don't want to be embarrassed when I beat you." She teases me and I get lost in her big brown eyes.

"Hey Heather called me last night." I say breaking my eye contact." Griffen and Ben are going to come stay with me for a few days next week."

"That's great, I would love to see them if it's ok?" Gabby asked with a nervousness in her voice that I couldn't read.

"Of course you can see them." I tell her giving a confused look." They ask for you every time I talk to them." Gabby had been a huge help to me a month or so ago when I had custody of the boys cause Heather was in jail. Hallie was good with the boys too, but not like Gabby.

I had never reproposed to Hallie since she came back into my life. She seemed different but in a good way, she seemed to want the same things as me now. So she says. Something is just holding me back but I just don't know what it is.

Gabby snaps me out of my thoughts now." I'm going to register now I guess." She tells me observing me put the last pole up on the display." Wish me luck." Gabby smiles up at me before turning to walk away.

"Go get um candidate." I call out causing her to turn back with a wider smile. This made my heart race in a way I just couldn't explain." Make us proud." I say trying to cover up the affect she has on me. Hallie, Hallie I keep telling myself as I watch Gabby walk away from me.

"Oh thank you so much." Kim walks back over seeing I had finished her display as she glanced over to see what my eyes were fixated on." She's an amazing person." She whispers looking back to me." Her and her brother Antonio would do anything for you."

"Yeah we are great friends." I tell her prying my eyes away from Gabby." She has really been there for me over the years."

"Oh." Kim says surprised, I guess she had the wrong idea of Gabby and me." Well I really appreciate your help here." She points to the display changing the subject.

"Anytime." I give her a quick smile before diverting me eyes to the young girl attached to her hip nervously." And who is this?" I ask the young girl who hides her face further behind Kim's back.

"This is Sophie, my niece." Kim answers for her.

"Well Sophie, I'm Matt." I kneel down to her level." How old are you Sophie?"

"I'm nine." She tells me in a sweet voice releasing her grip from Kim.

"Well it's very nice to meet-" I started to say as a loud explosion rang out yards away from us, and we all duck to the ground.

Author's note: I hope you like this so far It got off to a slow start cause I wanted to explain things for you, it will pick up next chapter. I hope you follow me on this journey to see where I take it. I hope you won't be disappointed. Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt's POV

There is a dull ringing in my ear as I slowly rise from the ground. I don't hear anything at first but my eye come into focus as everyone is scrambling around us in slow motion. It's not til I get to my feet that everything snaps into focus, and I take in the mass hysteria around me." Are you ok?" I shout probably louder then normal due to the ringing in my ears to Kim and Sophie still on the ground huddled together." Are you ok?" I shout again placing my hand on Kim's shoulder to get her attention.

She looks up at me visibly shaken then looks to her niece." We're ok." Kim whispers slowly pulling them to their feet." Was that a bomb?" She asks looking at me confused as we take in the screaming bloody people around us.

"I'm not sure?" I say before I start moving ." I'm going to send injured your way, we can use our tent for triage."

"Got it." She calls out moving to help the people stumbling near by.

I ran closer to the smoke pouring out of the side of the building , as most people were running away bumping into me along the way. The buzz in my ears are subsiding as I stand starring mouth ajar taking in the gapping whole that was once the e.r. of Chicago Med hospital. In the corner of my left eyes I see Chief Bowden pull up first so I pull my eyes away from the shocking scene unfolding to move to his vehicle." Chief, chief, big explosion." I call out to him as he steps out of his vehicle.

"Are you ok?" He asks so calm and collective, his usual tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tell him with an excitement in my voice."We set up triage in the tents." I point to the massive amount of injured people under the canopies I set up earlier.

"Ok good Dawson is leading triage there." Boden says as Severide and his crew join us.

"Oh my god." I stumble my words as Severide pats my shoulder seeing that I'm ok." Dawson went inside."

Dawson's in there?" Severide asks worried as Boden turns back with worried eyes.

"I think so." My voice cracks and this stinging in my chest takes over numbing my limbs." I gotta find her." I stumble forward but unable to move. Looking down I have two strong hands on both my arms. Boden has one Severide the other.

"Do you know if it's safe?" Boden let's go of my arm moving in front of me placing a hand on my chest." Do you think this was a bomb?"

I shake my head yes as I hear Severide ask." Could there be another?"

"Chief." Hermann call out getting us all to look back at him." We need to get those people down." He points to the upper floors of the exposed wall where people were trapped.

"Your right." Boden nods." You Otis and Mouch raise the aerial." He points to Hermann." Mills you had bomb training right?"

"Yes chief." Mills moves to stand in front of him.

"Good you and Cruz come with me." Boden waives for them to follow but stops turning back to face everyone." Be safe men." He states bodily then looks directly at me." Find Dawson, make sure she is safe." Then he turns running away into the crowds of people Mills and Cruz right behind.

"This is what we train for everyday men." Severide encourages his men before clapping my shoulder." We will find Dawson, don't worry."

His words 'don't worry ' cause my head to snap up looking over to him." Yes we will, let's go." I clap his shoulder moving onto the pile of rubble before us. Severide was a good friend of mine one of a few people who could read my expressions. Apparently what I'm feeling on the inside is written all over my face, I was worried plain and simple fear coarsed thru my body and all I could see was Gabby's face before me her big brown eyes and beautiful smile. She was all I could think about.

Gabby's POV

I open my eyes slowly instantly feeling a pounding in my head and warm liquid dripping down the side of my face before my vision can even come into focus. I place my palm to my temple were the source of the pain was coming as I looked around unsure of where I was. When I look down at my hand the blood causes my hand to tremble." Help." My voice not even loud enough to be a whisper." Help." I try again but I can barely hear my own voice.

I continue to look around the rubble as Casey comes into site crawling thru the rubble shining a flash light towards me." Gabby." I think I hear, as Matt moves closer his eyes looking deep into mine.

"Matt ." I mumble." You came." I close my eyes reaching my lips for his. Seconds pass and I feel nothing, opening my eyes again I'm alone in complete darkness and dust. My mind is playing tricks on me, I'm going to die under this rubble and all that flashes in front of my eyes is Matt's face. I never got to tell him how I feel, is the last think running thru my mind as my eyes droup heavy and my mind goes black.

Matt's POV

Severide and I crawl through this tight space beneath the rubble my heart in my throat afraid I won't make it to Gabby fast enough." Gabby, call out." I shout as the dust falls on my head causing me to cough.

"You alright?" Kelly calls from behind me.

"Yeah." I say clearing my throat rubbing my eyes." Gabby anyone call out." I shout again as I start to move deeper into the rubble.

"Hey Casey." Severide calls out." It's starting to get tight in this direction, maybe we should try going a different way?"

"No." I respond boldly." We have to keep going this way, you can go back if you want." There is the sensation, a feeling something can't explain pulling me in this direction and I wasn't about to ignore my gutt instinct now. The further into the rubble I crawled the stronger it got, like I could feel Gabby's presence. She had some kind of hold on me that I just can't explain.

"Keep going I'm right behind you." Severide's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Gabby, anyone call out?" I move threw a tight opening barely squeezing thru. As I stumble forward on my hands and knees I 'm not sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me, but there she was about 50 feet away." Gabby." I mutter half excited half concern in my voice as her eyes fluttered open." Gabby." I stumble right up to her on my hands and knees trying not to fall over from all the broken debre." Gabby." I say one last time finally inches from her face.

She looks at me confused quiet for a moment before reaching up and touching my face." You're real?" Gabby partly asks, and partly states." You came." She says with tears filling her eyes as I nod. The next thing Gabby does completely takes me by surprise, when she leans up firmly placing her lips on mine. Its a soft kiss that only lasts a few seconds, but I have to admit it left me wanting more." You came." She whispered one more time.

"How bad?" I nod as I look her over, and relief and something else washes thru me. Desire. I have always found Dawson beautiful, but here now those feeling I had for her came rushing back. Or maybe they never left, but she was alive and that's what I was greatful for." You probably need a few stitches." I tell her pulling myself out of my thoughts looking at the bloody cut on her forehead.

"Yeah it hurts like hell." She says half serious with a slight chuckle in her tone." I thought I was dreaming." Gabby looks up meeting my eyes, with a look that caused my heart to race. I don't know what power this girl has over me but its one I never felt before and its growing stronger by the second that it scares me. I find myself with no self control as I slowly start bringing my lips back to hers like they are being pulled there.

"Damn Dawson, you look like hell." Severide says from behind me startling both of us. The look on Gabby's face tells me she wanted that kiss to happen." You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah let's get you out of here." I say backing up a few inches hoping that reality will set back in once I'm back outside in normal surroundings. Cause everything I'm feeling is just relief that Gabby is alive and I found her. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Matt's POV

The guys finally found where we were located beneath the fractured building. They removed enough of the rubble, without it falling onto us allowing the sunlight to pour down over us. It felt great." You ready to get out of here?" I ask smiling down to Gabby but deep down I didn't want this time to end.

"Thank you." Gabby whispered placing her hand over mine, then looking to Severide." I didn't think I was going to get out of here alive."

I squeeze her hand causing her to look back at me." You would have done the same for us." I say with pure sincerity, it was just then I realised I would to anything for Gabby." We'll see you out there." I tell her brushing my thumb across her cheek then yell up top." Lift her up." Seconds later she was gone through the whole above us.

"What's up with you two?" Severide speaks once it is just the two of us." I saw her kiss you."

"Nothing." I kind of snap at him unnecessarily." I guess she was just greatful we found her."

"She didn't kiss me." He tilts his head giving me a look.

"I'm just the better looking guy." I tease shrugging my shoulders hoping he doesn't see right thru me. It worked he stopped pressing just rolled his eyes at my comment." Let's get out of here." I point to the ladder.

"After you good looking." Severide teases as he moves aside gesturing his arm for me to go first. I shake my head and let out a small chuckle and moved to the ladder not wanting to argue anymore on who should go first, truth was I was more anxious to get out and see Gabby to really be sure she was ok.

As I step off the ladder I'm greeted by clapping and cheering from all the fire man lined up on both sides of me clapping my shoulders as I walked down the center between them my eyes searching for one thing. It felt like hours had past til I saw Gabby in the seconds that passed, but what I saw next stopped me in my tracks. Gabby's eyes were focused on me with a greatful look on her face but her body, well that was wrapped around someone else's arms. It was Jay.

I give Gabby a quick nod and walk away this feeling coursing through my body now that I never felt around her this dominant. The further I walked away the stronger it ripples through my body. Jealousy.

Before I reached truck 81 grabbing a bottle of water for myself about to sit on the front bumper a hand grabs my shoulder and I spin around." What." I shout slightly louder then I should have balling my hands into fists.

"Wow man you alright?" Antonio stands infront of me hands raised in defense." I called your name but you didn't hear me."

"Sorry Antonio." I pull him into a quick man hug before letting my body fall onto the bumper of 81." My mind is elsewhere ."

"Hey, I understand ." He takes a seat next to me." What you saw, went thru today couldn't be easy?"

"Not as bad as Gabby though." I turn to face him taking a sip of my water." To be trapped like that, scared."

"That must have scared you." Antonio says and I snap my head up to look at him again. Did he know, does he know how I was feeling, was I wearing my emotions on my sleeve." Worried you could have lost one of your own." He says now confirming he knows nothing about my emotions.

"Yeah Gabby is family."

"Thank you, from myself and my family for saving my sister." Antonio placed a hand on my shoulder looking at me with pure sincerity." My sister is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah friends, great friends." I mutter back to him hating the sound of that, but knew its what we always would be.

"Say hi to Hallie for me." Antonio claps my shoulder then stands to walk away.

"See ya man, and hey...catch this guy." I sit watching him walk away hearing his last words ring in my head. Hallie. I had completely forgotten about her.

Gabby's POV

Jay and I walk into my apartment a few hours later." Would you like a cup of tea or something?" He asks me as I move to take a seat on my couch.

"No I'm good thanks." I smile as he walks off to my kitchen. Jay is a great guy, very caring, nice on the eyes, great in bed too. But something was missing I don't know what it is, but I couldn't commit to him. He had asked me to be exclusive and even though I know neither of us were sleeping around I didn't want to be tied down. Crazy I know but I just wanted casual.

"How's your head?" Jay asked walking back into the living room looking at his phone." Damn." He mutters to himself.

"Jay you don't need to babysit me, I'm fine."

He looks up from his phone deliberating what I said before answering." Antonio asked me to stay with you, make sure your alright."

"Really." I tilt my head stairing him down." You are gonna do what my brother tells you?"

"Well I haven't seen you alot lately." He says moving to sit next to me on the couch." Maybe we should take advantage." Jay says as he starts nibbling at my neck causing me to giggle.

"It has been a while." I say letting out a sigh." But I know your busy with work and you really need to get out there and help your unit." I pull away just as his phone buzzes again. Jay and I hadn't had sex in weeks due to the crazy cases the intelligence unit has picked up lately. If my brother wasn't part of it I would start to question his where about. But tonight was not the night I was about to have sex with Jay again. My mind has been on Matt all day, the way his lips felt on mine. I didn't intend on kissing him, for I thought I was dreaming, but I did and I want to again." I want you to go." I stand pulling him off my couch, hoping he doesn't sense my eagerness for him to leave." Catching this guy is more important then babysitting me."

He grumbles his response." Are you sure?"

"Positive now go." I walk him to my door kissing his cheek." Catch the bad guy, then call me and you can come back and babysit me all you like." I teased

"Thank you." Jay pecks my lips showing his eagerness to catch the bad guy now as he scurries out my front door grabbing his coat along the way." I'll call you later he shouts then stops turning around to face me." I'm glad you ok." He winks before he disappears out the door as night has fallen.

I walk into my bathroom to change the gauze pad on my right temple where I needed six stitches. It looked horrible." Man I hope I don't end up with a scar." I say to myself thru the mirror. I clean up my bathroom collecting the garbage before grabbing my kitchen garbage to take out to the curb.' Maybe I will watch a good movie when I come back inside.' I think to myself as I open the front door to my apartment complex. I am abruptly stopped as I almost bump into someone standing on the other side of the door. I look up to see who that someone is seeing an all too familiar face. Matt's.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt's POV

I walked up the front steps of Gabby's apartment, unable to get her out of my head. I needed to see she was ok after being trapped under all that rubble today. Physically I knew she was ok, but emotionally I needed to know. She had always been there for me in my times of need so it was my turn to be a good friend to her.

I was just about to ring her buzzer when the door swung open and to my disbelief Gabby stood before me wide eyed. Everything I wanted to say to her, ask her vanished my mind a black whole I couldn't think. She looked beautiful her hair down brushing along her shoulders wearing a tight black tank top and a simple pair of shorts, possible sleepwear for it covered very little of her body for the chilly weather outside.

Without saying a word my fingers move to lightly touch the bandage on her head, my eyes never left hers. Gabby flinched slightly by my touch and what I did next couldn't be stopped with all my will power. I kissed her.

Gabby's POV

Matt's fingers touch the cut on my head and I flinch from his touch, not out of embarressement or disgust but the sensation that errupted within me. I was about to speak but was quickly silenced by Matt's lips on mine. He was kissing me, Matt . Within seconds of allowing my mind to process what was happening the garbage bag in my hand was now on the floor and my fingers were playing with the hairs at the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

I rid Matt of his Jacket as our tongues continued their dance, his lips so soft as they travel down to my neck." Oh Matt." I breath out as his roaming hands grab hold of my waist lifting me around his waist." Is this real?" I whisper next to his ear as he walks us to my apartment door.

He presses my body against the wall next to my door with force that didn't hurt me but only turned me on more." Do you want this to happen?" He asks placing wet kiss from my neck down to my nipple poking out from under my tank. He kissed and teased it over the material as I moaned his name." Oh yes Matt I have waited for this moment." My words slipping off my tongue a little to truthful for my liking not wanting him to know how bad I truly wanted him.

His blue eyes look up to me with a smirk on his lips as his fingers glide along the border of my skin and tank top along my chest." So have I." He whispers as he curls his fingers under the trim of my tank pulling it down exposing my bare breast, seconds later his wet mouth is on my nipple.

"Matt." I stutter out reaching my hand down for the doorknob next to me." Take me inside." I say as the door creeks open.

He looks up at me then glances around as a slight blush rushes to his cheeks, realising now we weren't in the privacy of my apartment." I don't want to share you." Matt grins as he pulls me off the wall rushing us through the open doorway. He kicks the door closed behind him with his foot before spinning around pressing me up against the wall again." Alone." Matt mutters before crashing his lips to mine again.

Our mouths battle for control but got lost together. I unwrapped my legs from his waist placing my feet on the ground so I could rid Matt of his shirt. I marvelled at the site of his bare chest and couldn't resist the urge to explore his hard chest with my fingers. They travelled thru his brissly chest hairs over his perfect abs and I stopped just above his belt as I played with the patch of hair that disappeared beneath his pants. Matt watched me intently with a desire in his eyes I never saw before." I need you now." Matt says with a forceness in his voice,and with that he let out a shaky breath grabbing my arms turning me around moving the few steps til we bumped into the back of my couch.

Within seconds Matt had my shorts off and his fingers glided over my sweet spot reading me as I unbuckled his pants. Before his pants had even reached his ankles his was filling me with his unbelievably large cock." Oh my god your so large." I shout causing Matt to smirk as he bends over pulling my tank down off my breasts as he licks and sucks at them.

My hands grab his ass forcing him to thrust harder inside of me as we continuously moan each others names. It was Matt who couldn't hold on any longer as he hurried his head in my shoulder as he grunted out of pleasure. His pulses within me set my climax in motion causing my body to go limp beneath him. Matt held me for a few minutes before pulling himself out and taking a few steps back." Well that was interesting." He says with a slight sarcasm to his voice as he bends over pulling his pants up.

"Yeah." Was all I could mutter out as I fixed my tank." Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No." Matt stutters out nervously as I watch him pull on his shirt." It's getting late I really should go." He says stopping to look at me for a brief moment, the look on his face was the look of regret. My heart sank.

"Yeah it is late." I say with annoyance as I grab my shorts slipping them back on. I walk to my door and open it as I stand there and wait for him to leave. Matt studies me for a moment then walks over and kisses my cheek." Good night." He whispers lingering infront of me for a few seconds then he slipped out the door. I closed the door as he left leaning my back up against the door. I slowly sunk to the floor as my tears became visible on my cheeks. "What just happened?" I say out loud.

I had dreamed of the day when Matt would want to be with me, confess his feelings to me, but this tonight was nothing like I dreamed , tonight all that happened was sex, I was a quick lay for him and I never felt more, Used.

We were two people just acting out of lust not true feelings, right?

And that's when it hit me." Oh my god, what did we do?" I shout into my empty apartment as two names popped into my head.

Jay.

Hallie.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I have gotten a few not so nice reviews to this story since that I will be posting the chapters that are already completed because I worked hard on them and then I will not continue this story. Sorry.

Matt's POV

It has been 5 days since I showed up at Gabby's apartment, and we had...sex.I swollow deeply at the thought. Today would be the first time I see her since I walked out of her apartment like a coward. Her touch, her skin against mine felt good, great even but reality set back in at what we had done too quickly for my liking. It was a mistake. Right?

"Lieutenant, lieutenant?" Hermann snapped his fingers infront of my face snapping me out of my thoughts." Daydreaming are we?" He chuckles from the chair next to me in the common room.

"Didn't sleep good last night." I grumble a little moody as I stand to walk to the coffee pot.

"Hallie keeping you up late again?" He teases as I snap my head up giving him a look." Alright, alright I can see your not in a teasing mood today." He says turning his attention to the rest of the guys at the table, who were goofing off doing something stupid.

I leaned my back up against the cold counter, thinking about how I have been avoiding Hallie over the last few days thankful she has been working a lot when Gabby walked through the double doors into the common room. Her eyes met mine instantly and then she quickly diverted them to the floor causing my heart to break, yet as wrong as this was my body still yearned for hers. Our friendship will never be the same again because of my stupidity.

Gabby's POV

My body shook with nerves, when I should be at my happiest. Yesterday I passed my time test, in 6 minutes 40 seconds. I couldn't be prouder of myself. But today I'm working a shift on 61 and I have to see Matt for the first time since he walked out of my apartment. This has been the longest stretch of time I have gone without talking to him. I missed my friend, if we are even that anymore, but even after what happened I still wanted to feel his hands on my body again.

'I can't think like this.' I think to myself as I open the doors to the common room instantly meeting his piercing blue eyes. I look away as my heart races and all I want to do is run away into the bathroom, locker room any to hide anywhere to hide, any where but near Matt. But that didn't happen.

"Hey there she is." Mouch spots me as I was about to walk away. I look up again and all eyes are on me now.

"Hey mama." Cruz gets up to give me a hug ." Our newest firefighter."

"Are you ready to put up with us?" Otis asks as he moves in to hug me next.

"Oh well." I look over to Matt who's eyes are still intently focused on me. I can't read his expression." We will see where they place me." I say looking back to the guys.

"Oh don't be silly." Hermann gives me a big hug then turns to face Matt." Casey won't let you go too any other truck in town, your ours."

"We will see." I saw akwardly looking down at my feet, when I heard the shuffle of more feet moving closer to me. I look up to see Matt standing in front of me. Oh god how I want to kiss him again,' Gabby stop.' I think to myself.

"Congratulations." He spoke first, in a soft tone." I knew you could do it."

"Thanks." My tone meets his, then I start to turn my body away afraid everyone in the room will see right thru me but he wraps his strong arms around me pulling me into a hug.

Matt's POV

Everyone is congratulating Gabby, and I can't take my eyes off of her. I don't even comprehend the words coming out of everyone's mouths in the room.' God she is beautiful' I think to myself as my feet move me closer for I have no control over my mind around her." Congratulations." The word just falls off my tongue." I knew you can do it." I say and she starts to turn away from me and my heart ached that my body reacted quicker then my mind pulling her into a hug.

"Casey, Dawson." Boden stepped in the room thankfully giving me a reason to pull away from Gabby.

"Congrats." He says hugging Gabby quickly." Come to my office." Boden turns nodding his head to me as well. I follow closely behind Gabby as she leads the way down the hall to Boden's office." So." He says as we walk thru his door." I just got your placement Dawson." Boden turns to face us.

"Already?" Gabby says and I can hear a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, and I'm pleased to say it is our very own truck 81. You will be staying right here at 51."

My eyes are fixated on Gabby waiting to see her reaction as she slowly turns to face me." Did you put in this request for me?" She asks as I just nod a yes in return."Thank you." Gabby gives me a small smile before turning back to Boden." This is the only place I would want to serve, thank you both."

"Great." Boden smiles widely." So you have two more shifts as a paramedic before you will join truck."

"I'm ready." Gabby says to Boden then faces me again." I won't disappoint you." She tells me before walking out the door and her words like daggers in my heart.

"She will make a great addition to your team." Boden says to me getting my attention from watching Gabby walk away.

"We will take care of her chief, she is family this is where she belongs."

"I couldn't agree more." He says smiling as he moves to take a seat behind his desk, and I give him a nod before walking out closing his door behind me.

I head to my office wanting to be alone, clear my head. My mind is filed with so much confusion. I'm with Hallie, I love her but Gabby her body her touch I keep craving and seeing her again this morning makes it hard to think.

I turn the corner of the laundry room and there is Gabby leaning against the washing machine, she stands straight when she sees me." I was just leaving." She whispers walking past me, and to my dismay I have to stop her.

"Hey." I grab her arm." It doesn't have to be like this."

"You made it pretty clear the other night that this is how it's going to be."

"Gabby." Was all I could say before I was interrupted.

" Hey there you are." Hallie walked thru the door." I've been looking for you." She says walking up to me kissing my lips then pulling me into a hug. I watch Gabby turn and walk away, with a look on her face that I've never seen before as my arms wrapped around Hallie's body. Things were about to get complicated, if they haven't already.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I will write enough chapters to conclude this story, but it will not be as lengthy as my normal stories. I don't want to punish my loyal readers, who enjoy my stories. So you will get a conclusion to this story so I won't leave you hanging.

I will also get around to Old Friends soon as well, cause when the new season starts in just 12 days(can't believe it) I will be focusing on the show for a while... since I missed it sooo much like the rest of you.

Thank you for your continued support, and I'm glad I make you all happy to read..:-) .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Gabby's POV

Today Was my first shift in my new position at 51, their newest candidate on truck 81. I look at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach." You can do this." I tell my reflection. Truth was it wasn't being a candidate that scared me it was having to be around Matt constantly taking orders from him. But most importantly seeing him with Hallie. I haven't spoken to him since the other day when I walked away from his embrace around Hallie.

I have seen them together before, but I had a taste of what it feels like his hands on my body his wet lips on my skin, him inside of me. This only made me more jealous of Hallie and the thought of him doing those things that he did to me on her made my stomach churn.

"Gabby snap out of it." I say out loud before splashing water on my face." You are stronger then this." I say before walking out of my bathroom, grabbing my coat walking out of my apartment to take myself to station 51 head held high.

Matt's POV

I stare at my reflection in my bathroom mirror hating the man I see myself becoming. How can I be feeling this way about two women. Hallie she has been a part of my life for years, good and bad, I love her. But Gabby well she ignites something within me I just can't understand.

"Good morning babe." Hallie walks in slipping her hands around my waist from behind." I don't hear you get up." She says trailing kisses along my shoulder.

"Yeah I didn't want to wake you." I say before leaning over splashing water on my face. That is when I felt Hallie's hand slip under the front of my towel." What are you doing?" I slightly jerked away from her touch.

"What do you think I'm doing." She says in a seductive tone." I want to fool around." Hallie says releasing the towel from my waist turning me to face her.

"Hallie." I mutter as her hand travels over my hardening member." I'm going to be late." I move away from her touch, as the guilt fills my body from what I have done.

"Come on Matt, we haven't in a while." She whines slightly moving closer to me. Truth is I haven't been able to touch her since the night I had sex with Gabby. I just felt dirty wrong for what I did to her.

"I'm sorry Hallie I just can't now." I tell her bending over for my towel to cover myself up." I promise we will soon." I kiss her cheek before turning to walk out of the bathroom.

"What is going on with you?" She says annoyed." You haven't been yourself since that explosion two weeks ago.."

I stop dead in my tracks, oh god does she know? What did I do here? I need to tell her the truth?" Look Hallie I say turning to face her." I've been under alot of stress is all." I chickened out. How do I break her heart over this single mistake. But it didn't feel like a mistake.

"Look I know you and Gabby have a special bond that I will never understand." Hallie's words snap me out of my thoughts as my eyes dart up to hers." But you saved her so why are you still so upset? She is ok right?"

"She is OK." I answer in a whisper before moving closer pulling her into a hug." I'm sorry for how I've been." I kiss her temple my words a deeper meaning." I will make it up to you. Tomorrow night I will take you out to dinner."

"Sounds nice." She leans up kissing my lips." I love you." She tells me before slipping by leaving the bathroom.

"I love you too." I call out turning to watch her leave. What did I do? I think placing my face in my hands I just lied right to her face, how do I get past feeling this guilty? I need to talk to Gabby, get everything off my chest then I can be guilt free.

Gabby's POV

I walk into the locker room to get changed out for shift as I turn the corner finding Shay sitting on the bench." Hey girly what going on?" I ask taking a seat next to her.

"Well aren't we cheery today." Shay pouts." You are leaving me and your not even sad about it?"

"Oh you still love me." I tease wrapping my arm around her shoulder." Besides I'm still here just different vehicles now."

"Yeah I guess." She shruggs her shoulders." But if McCauley is my new partner, I will hate you." Shay says in a teasing tone pointing her finger at me as we laugh together." So I guess things are going good with Jay?" She asks changing the subject.

"Oh." I say nervously." We are taking a break."

"Really?"

"Yeah since the explosion, I just needed time to clear my head." I tell her as I stand to open my locker.

"Gabby I know you better then that, what is going on with you?"

I turn to face her contemplating telling her the truth about Matt, she is my friend and so she wouldn't judge me right?" I -." Before I could even start my sentence someone clears their throat before coming into view. It was Matt, I stood frozen.

Matt's POV

I walk into the firehouse with a new found determination to forget about Gabby. I was going to find her and talk to her so I could move on from this guilt I'm feeling.I walk into the locker room hearing two very familiar female voices.

"So things are good with Jay?" I hear Shay ask her.

"We are taking a break." Gabby answers her question and I'm instantly intrigued to hear more, why is she taking a break? Shay must have asked her another question but all I heard was Gabby's voice." Since the explosion, I needed time to clear my head."

Gabby needed to clear her head? Was our night of passion haunting her like it was me? And by the sounds of it Shay has no idea about it either.' Matt' snap out of it man, I think to myself. I came here determined and determined I need to stay. I clear my throat stepping into site now, Gabby stood there by her locker God she is beautiful. Alright you need to get this over with." Gabby can we talk?" I ask breaking the silence in the room.

"Sure." She answers me after a brief moment and as she moves from her locker the bells go off. Damn it I think to myself, this is going to be harder then I thought as I watch her run off and I quickly follow.

Author's note: I will try to give you a few more chapters to complete this story. I have written a small part of chapter 7 but I haven't been in the writing mood, so hopefully in a few days I get it back and will update again. Thank you readers, and sorry for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt's POV

I watch Gabby put on her fire gear next to me as I stand by the passenger door of 81?" You ready for this?" I ask.

"Never more ready." She looks up at me with a sparkle in her eye and a grin on her face that could light up the darkest nights, this caused my heart to race."You won't be disappointed." Gabby tells me and I know her words have more meaning to them.

"Never." I nod before moving to open the garage door."Well let's do this." I tell her before hoping into my usual spot and Cruz speeds us down the busy streets.

Gabby's POV

Truck 81 backs into the garage 4 hours later returning from a house fire that was fully ablazed. It was amazing. I head into the coat room taking off all my gear when I hear foot steps behind me." You proved yourself very nicely back there." Matt spoke softly as I turned to face him." Nothing like a baptism by fire." His smile could have ignited another fire, but within me.

"Yeah it was amazing." I say leaning back on my heels to distance myself from him."That family should be fine, Shay told me at the scene." I tell him as I brush my hair back from my eye.

Matt lightly chuckled before reaching his hand up brushing his fingers along my cheek." You got soot on you hand you just rubbed it on your cheek." He tells me as his touch actually ignites the fire within me now.

"We can't do this." My voice barely a whisper and barely convincing that I mean what I say, as the smile fades from Matt's lips and the look in his eyes change

"No we can't do this." His whisper matching mine as he steps closer and places his free hand on my other cheek." But your all I think about."

Matt brings my lips to his and the kiss starts off slow but quickly builds into a heated passionate one before I get the strength to push myself back breaking us apart feeling this electric current urging me back to him." I can't." I say placing my fingers on my lips taking another step away from this pull he has over me." I'm not that kind of girl, I won't be that girl." I say before forcing myself to walk away." I won't be your mistake." I look back at him just before I push the door open.

"Gabby." Matt calls out to me as I walk out of the coat room." Just listen." I hear his voice trail off before the door closes behind me and I use every ounce of energy in my exhausted body to keep walking.

I rush thru the doors into the hallway of the firehouse outside of the bunkroom stopping to let out the breath I was holding resting my hands on my knees as I bend over trying to regain my composure. Just then I hear the ambulance backing in to the garage and I stand upright to go see Shay the one person I can talk to, as I turn around to walk back out to the apparatus floor my body collides into someone." Matt!" I mutter before even looking up to see who it is just knowing the feel of his body and the reaction he has on my body.

"We need to talk." He says once I look up meeting his blue eyes and he places both hands on my forearms to steady me for our collision.

"Casey I told you I can't, don't want to do this."

"Oh now it's Casey." He snapped back ." Before it was Matt."

"Fine Lt. Is that better." I snapped back." Can we just leave what happened in the past, and call it what it was a stupid mistake, between to friends that weren't thinking straight."

"You think it was a mistake?" Matt's tone somewhere between a question and a statement.

" It was a mistake... right?"

Matt opened his mouth to answer as the door swung open behind him and Chout walked through the door." Damn that was an amazing call the way you saved that baby." He grins walking right up to Matt and I as Matt quickly lets go of my arms and takes a few steps away.

"Yeah I'm glad I got to him in time." I reply with a half a smile watching Matt in the corner of my eye secretly wishing I knew what he wanted to tell me." The whole family is lucky thanks to Lt. Casey." The compliment came out and I instantly regretted it, but Chout let it go right over his head, Matt however didn't as he looked over to me as I still watched from the corner of my eye.

"Lunch isn't going to cook itself candidate." Matt spoke with a ping of jealousy laced in his voice just as Shay entered through the doors now rolling her eyes behind Chout.

" Yes Lt." I answer stepping away from Chout moving closer to Matt." Do you mind if I get washed up first?"

"No go ahead." He answers in a soft voice as he starts to turn around to walk away.

"Hey Dawson." Chout bounces up behind me." This weekend is that party at my buddies place do you want to go...together?"

I stop in the doorway to the bunkroom turning to answer Chout but Matt turns around and snaps."Candidate you got 10 minutes til I expect to see you in the kitchen." He then turns and walks out of site down the hall.

Shay gives me a look before I turnaround to answer Chout." Sorry it sounds like fun but I'm taken." I say before walking off towards the locker room.

"So your back with Jay?" Shay asks walking up next to me as I stand in front of my locker with my head pressed against it.

"No, I just told him that." I mumble tapping the bench with my foot.

"Spill it Dawson." Shay turns sitting on the bench before me getting me to look at her." Your not telling me something and you need to tell me right?"

"Right."

"Then spill it you can tell me anything."

I gnaw at my lip for a moment studying her non judging expression before I blurt out in a hushed voice." I had sex with Casey."

"I was wondering when you were going to finally tell me."

Author's note: so I decided to update this story while I try to get back into my writing groove. It has been some time so I hope this chapter is written well and you all enjoyed. Leave your reviews please... :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Gabby's POV

"You knew?" I whisper taking a seat next to Shay on the bench.

"Well I wasn't totally sure." She shakes her head." But I could tell something was totally off, the tension between you both was off the charts."

"Yeah ." I just nod my head looking down to my hands in my lap." It was the night of the explosion at the hospital."

"Dawson." Shay slides closer with wide eyes." That was a month ago. How come you never told me?"

I looked at Shay now with the tears building in my ears causing my vision to blur." I was ashamed,...embarressed. It was a huge mistake." I stand wiping my tears as I turn my back to her." It was a weak moment between friends.

"Oh sweety." Shay walked up behind me placing her hand on my shoulder." Nothing between you and Casey has ever been random or will ever be a mistake. As soon as you both realise that the better you will be."

I wipe my tears before turning to face her." What about Hallie, I've become that girl. This is not me."

"Well I can't speak for Casey but I can for you, and I believe YOU believe that what happened wasn't a mistake." Shay says as I shake my head." No, that's what I thought." She responds." Well whatever was going on a few minutes ago its eating at him as well."

"He kissed me again." I tell her the words rolling off my tongue before I could think." But I stopped him."

"But you didn't want to?"

"No." I shake my head rapidly." No,no,no, this is not who I am I can't be that girl."

"Dawson, listen to me." Shay grabs my arms." Casey's not that guy either, right?"

I looked back up at her words that were so true, this wasn't him." What is happening?" I ask with tears building again." What about Hallie?"

"He's the only one who can answer that question." Shay rubs my arms." You know what you need to do."

I nod my head again." Yeah, talk to him."

"You better go make lunch first." She smirks before looking at her watch." Don't want you to get in trouble if your longer then 10 minutes, he may come looking to kill Chout."

" Haha." I roll my eyes.

"Actually." She smiles grabbing my arm." I should lock you up so I can be rid of gung ho Chout."

"I'm leaving now." I tease walking backwards before I rushed back hugging Shay." Thanks for this talk." I whisper before backing away again." And not judging."

"Anytime." She taps my butt before wrapping her arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the locker room." So what is for lunch candidate?"

Matt's POV

I sit at my dining room table the next day after shift shipping my coffee battling my inner demons. I hear the front door open now." Hallie?" I call out jumping to my feet.

"Yeah silly." She walks into site letting out a soft chuckle." Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know?" I sigh just as she kisses my cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asks backing away slowly and I keep my eyes on the floor." Did someone get hurt yesterday? But I didn't see any of you at lakeshore?"

My eyes shoot up to meet hers." No,no everybody is fine." I saw with a shakey voice placing my hands on her shoulders." I, um, I do need to talk to you about something...And I think maybe you should sit down." I tell her taking a step back pulling out one of the dining room chairs.

"Ok." Hallie slowly takes a seat slowly giving me a worried look." Why do I think I'm not going to like this?"

"Well." I kneel down in front of her." I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to tell you."

Hallie jumped up from her chair practically knocking me over." Don't say it Matt." Her voice cracking as she stops in the doorway to the living with her back to me.

"Hallie." I move closer placing my hand on her shoulder again." You need to let me do the right thing and be honest."

"You know part of me knew this would happen one day, and these past few weeks you haven't been yourself. So yeah let's here it." She spins around to face me." Tell me the truth."

"I had sex with Gabby." My words spilled out just as quickly as her tears began to fall." I'm, Hallie, I'm so sorry, I never meant..."

"Never what?" She snapped." For it to happen or to hurt me?"

Silence filled the room as I looked for words to explain but I had none. The minutes seem to drag before Hallie moved closer to me and without a word slapped me across my face.

Gabby's POV

I get into my car as night had fallen. I worked all afternoon at Molly's and Hermann had just relieved me so I'm heading home for much needed sleep. As I pull up to my apartment an all to familiar truck is parked in front. As I get out of my car and cross the street Matt jumps out of his truck." Now's not a good time." I snap as I pass the back end of his truck

"Gabby can we talk please?" He shuts his car door and follows right behind me onto the side walk." Gabby please."

"Not now Matt, just go home." I keep walking to my front door never looking back. I get my door unlocked but Matt grabs my arm before I can walk in." I'm tired Matt." I say finally turning to face him, instantly noticing the bruising on his cheek." Oh Matt what happened?" I gently place my fingers over the bruise.

"You were never a mistake." He whispers placing his hand over mine that still rested on his cheek.

"Please Matt, don't do this." I look away but he cups my chin with his free hand bringing my eyes back to his." We can't do this." I whisper almost convincing myself.

"You were not a mistake, and never will be. I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way."

"I can't, I just can't do this." I say backing away shaking my head and I turn walking to my apartment door.

"I told Hallie everything." Matt calls out from the doorway, as I stop walking to face him." I told her everything." He says in a lower tone not moving from his spot.

"I never,I don't know what to say, this is all a complete mess." I say with tears building." You can't come here saying these things to me."

"What the truth, that your all I think about all the time." Matt takes a step closer." This might be a mess, but it was never a mistake."

"No it never felt like a mistake." I mutter as a smile creeps on my lips." You are going to be the death of me Matthew Casey." I say as I bridge the gap between us placing my lips fiercely on his.

TBC

Up next: more sexy dawsey.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabby's POV

I pull Matt thru my apartment door, our lips never parting as we battle for control. I quickly remove his coat as he presses my body against the door closing it behind me. Next I pull his short over his head letting my fingers glide up his torso the feel of his skin sends chills down my spin. I push him off me moving across the room as we bump into the couch and I begin pulling my own shirt off.

"Wait." Matt stops our kiss placing his hands over mine." Not like this." He then lifts my body off the ground wrapping my legs around his waist. He then walks us into my bedroom, gently laying me down on the bed then bringing his body hovering inches above mine." It's worth doing right, right?"

"Right." My voice cracking as we slowed down our advances and he brings his lips to mine again kissing me softly." Matt." I pull back looking in his blue eyes." Don't leave, stay after." My voice low my hurt more vulnerable then ever.

He brushes his fingers across my cheek as he starts shaking his head." I'm not going anywhere, this time."

"Matt." I start to speak but Matt silences me with his fingers.

"Shh, we can talk later." He smiled before moving his fingers kissing my lips softly." I promise." And I nod in agreement as I feel his hand slip under my shirt caressing my my stomach as his lips travel to my neck and I moan his name before closing my eyes, then blackness taking over.

The sun pouring through my bedroom window woke me alot sooner then I wanted." Ugh." I groan rolling over onto my back spreading out on my bed. I take in my surroundings lifting my bed spread noticing my naked body under the sheets. I look to my right to the empty bed as memories of last night flooded my mind.

"You didn't think I left did you?" Matt voice a soft whisper from across the room.

"What." I propt myself up on my elbows finding Matt leaning against the door frame to my bedroom holding two coffee mugs." I wasn't worried." My voice unconvincing, as my eyes travel his perfect torso as he walks to my side of the bed with just his boxers on.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He places the mugs down on my night stand taking a seat in front of me." Just made us some coffee." He nods over to the mugs then leans in kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I say reaching for one of the mugs.

"I've wanted this for a long time."Matt turned his body to face me." I'm sorry how I first acted, or didn't act."

"Don't be sorry, but let's just leave the past behind us." I say looking down at my mug nervous." Maybe last night could be where we start?" I slowly lift my eyes to meet his.

A small smile creeps on his face before he answers." I'd like that." His voice almost as nervous as mine.

"But at work?" I say placing my mug back down on the night stand." You are my Lt."

"I am." He says brushing my hair back." But at home I'm all yours. I have waiting too long to have this opportunity with you to let that stop us."

"All mine huh." I raise my eyebrow wrapping my arm around his neck pulling his face inches from mine." You can definantly be my Lt at home too." I tease before crashing my lips to his pulling him down over me." I have a lot to learn still." I say breathless between kisses.

"I think I can help with that." Matt smirks up at me before trailing kisses down my body disappearing under the sheets.

Matt's POV

"Your going to make us late." Gabby says flustered as I kiss her neck from behind as she stands in front of the stove making eggs.

"Why are you cooking anyway candidate?" I chuckle in her ear." You have to cook everyone breakfast at the station."

"Because I'm starving now." She shuts off the stove turning in my arms to face me." And I'm trying to impress you."

"Oh you impressed me for sure." I place a light kiss to her lips." Last night and this morning again."

"Matt!" Gabby slaps my arm.

"Oh it's Matt now, I liked it better when you were shouting Lt.."

" Ugh." Gabby blushes before moving out of my hold." Seriously you are going to make me late." She grabs a plate for the eggs.

"Later." I whisper in her ear, then kiss the back of her head." I'll see you at work." I smirk as I grab the piece of toast from her plate as I back away turning to leave." Don't be late candidate." I call over my shoulder as I grab my jacket and I see Gabby just shaking her head at me.

A short time later after I pull up in front on the firehouse a smile graces my face as I see Gabby stepping out of her car. The same smile graced her face as she looked over to me, god she is beautiful." Hey." I say to her as we meet on the sidewalk at a loss for words.

"Hey." She responds with a slight chuckle and a nudge to my arm with her elbow.

"Still hungry?" I tease as we walk together towards the firehouse our arms brushing against each other.

"For food?" Gabby looks over giving me a wink." No, that craving was satisfied."

My heart raced as I looked down at her." Keep talking like that, all bets are off baby." I stopped at the door giving her a quick smirk before composing myself and opening the door into 51.

"Well isn't this nice." A voice spoke as I stepped through the door." Already showing up to work together." Hallie says walking up to us from inside the station.

Author's notes: sorry for the delay with this chapter. I really struggled with it especially the sexy dawsey I promised, I just couldn't find it inside me to write it.( hope you understand). I also want to thank everyone for all your kind reviews on how you missed this story, it feels good that some many like it. Hope you liked it and I will try to make up for my lack of writing in future chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt's POV

"Hallie!" I stumble back a step surprised to see her." What, why are you here?"

"I had to see this for my own eyes." Hallie glares at Gabby who is still standing behind me." I hope your happy." Hallie now speaks directly to Gabby.

"Hallie I'm truly.." Gabby starts to say before being cut off.

"Save it, Gabby my so called friend." Hallie takes a step closer and I'm now pinned between both women." I should have known a tramp like you couldn't keep your hands off of Matt."

"Hallie that's enough." I raise my voice slightly not wanting to bring attention to us." This isn't the place for this."

"I'm sorry." Gabby mumbles before turning to walk into the firehouse.

"This is far from over." Hallie shouts to Gabby now getting the attention of the squad table." Don't you walk away."

"I'm sorry." Gabby whispers once more before walking through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you." I grab Hallie's arm pulling her back outside to the driveway." This is where I work, Hallie you can't do this."

"Matt I'm sorry your right." Hallie says calmly before walking to me throwing her arms around my neck.

Gabby's POV

I watch from the window as Matt pulls Hallie out to the driveway, they share a few words which I can't hear before Hallie throws her arms around Matt's neck. At that very moment my heart felt like it could have shattered into a million pieces, unable to watch anymore I headed to the bathroom locking myself in a stall and cried like a baby.

A few minutes later a heard the bathroom door open, as I wiped my eyes dry a voice called out." Dawson you in here?"

It was Shay." I'll be right out." I call out trying to hide the crack in my voice as I wipe my eyes one last time then flush the toilet to make it like I used it." I just need to change out quick then we can restock the ambo." I say walking to the sink to wash my hands.

"Dawson, sweety are you ok?" Shay looks at me strange.

"Yeah I'm great why?"

"Cause you are candidate on truck, not PIC anymore." Shay walks over to the sink next to me leaning against the counter with the same look of confusion." So again is everything alright?"

I shut the water off turning to face her." I'm an idiot, is what I am."

"Does this have to do with a certain Lt?"

" When does my drama not have anything to do with him." I chuckle rolling my eyes at her." I slept with him again." I whisper

"Gabby!" Shay jumps up on the counter." When I said talk to him I didn't say jump in bed with the guy again."

"Well we did talk, kind of." I shake my head at the thoughts flooding back.

"Sounds like the only talking you two did was between the sheets." Shay laughs snapping me out of my thoughts.

"HaHa." I swat her arm." He just seemed so sincere." I whisper to myself." I believed him." I looked up to Shay my tears building again.

"Does this have to do with Hallie being here this morning?"

"You saw all that?" I looked at Shay the guilt setting in further." I walked away I couldn't watch ."

"I didn't see anything." Shay places her hand on my arm." I just saw Casey before coming in here, he was looking for you."

"He was?" I say with an excitement in my voice, before I quickly lose it." He probably wants to lie to me some more. Hallie's right." I look down to the floor." I'm just a tramp."

"Are you kidding me?" Shay snaps." You are reading this all wrong. Casey and Hallie..." Shay was cut off by the bells calling us to duty." He wasn't lying." She called out as we ran out to our assigned vehicles.

Matt's POV

I pull on my bunker gear as Gabby runs around the truck grabbing her own gear never looking at me." Hey you ok?" I ask as I open the door to my seat.

"I'm fine." She answers unconvincing with a quick smile before jumping into the truck. I follow her lead getting into my spot setting my mind to a single mode. As my men's lieutenant.

We pull up to an apartment building fully ablaze. I jump out instantly assigning everyone their tasks." Cruz, Otis raise the aerial. Mouch, Hermann take the first floor. Dawson you are with me up to the roof to vent."

"We got the third floor." Severide walks over hearing my instructions." We will work our way through second floor as well." He gives me a nod as he orders his own men.

I follow Dawson up the aerial reaching the roof three stories up." It's just like in the academy." I reassure her nervous look as I hand her the axe." What did they teach you about venting roofs in the academy?"

She looked at me nervously for a moment before looking over the roof." To asses first, always asses the area."

"Right, great." I give her a quick pat on the shoulder." So now you have assesed the area where do you recommend we vent?"

Gabby looked around one more time before raising her axe pointing to the roof top windows." There."

"Ok." I give her a nod." I will follow your lead."

We walk over towards the windows the floor creaking beneath our boots as Severide shouts through the radios." Pull back, pull back it's gonna flash over." With that I grabbed Gabby's arm pulling her back just as the windows explode out with angry balls of fire escaping.

"Are you ok, are you ok?" I ask lifting my body off of Gabby's as I threw myself on top of her as we fell to the ground.

" Yeah." Gabby's voice shakes." I'm ok." She answers as we look ourselves over.

"Casey, Casey, report." Boden calls through the radio.

"Chief, we are ok." I answer through the radio as I get to my feet then help Gabby to her feet.

"I want you both off that roof." Boden ordered." Get back to the aerial."

"Copy chief." I answer and Dawson and I take a few steps back in the direction we came just as another ball of flames erupted out the busted windows behind us rocking the floor beneath our feet. Dawson turned to face me with fear in her eyes. I grabbed her hand in mine just as the creaking roof under our feet gave out and sent us free falling.


	12. Chapter 12

Severide's POV

"Mayday, mayday!" Chief shouts into the radio as he glances over to me with fear in his eyes." Structural collapse, possible fire fighters down."

I place my mask over my face once again."We'll find them chief." I shout before running back through the front door of the building as my men follow. I run up the flight of stairs stopping at the landing of the second floor landing where the halllway was blocked by debre." This must be where they fell?" I turn to my men more questioning then stating.

"We'll find them Lt." Capp says clapping my shoulder.

We start pushing the debre out of the way and within seconds the sound of two pass alarms are buzzing from across the room." Over there." I point as the fire crackles above us still sending parts of the roof falling." Casey, Dawson?" I shout but get no response.

"There." Mills shouts pointing to a moving figure to our right.

"Casey, Dawson? Call out." I shout as I crawl low to the ground towards the figure." Call out."

"Severide." Dawson's shaky voice finally responds as I'm halfway across the room." It's Casey." Her voice breaks as I reach her just as she pulls off his mask exposing his bloody unconscious face.

"Are you hurt?" I ask her glancing up to her tear filled eyes, but I get no response." Dawson, are you hurt." I raise my voice getting her to look up at me .

"No, no." She shakes her head vigorously." I don't think so." Dawson turns her attention back to Casey." I think he hit his head." And she continues giving him CPR.

" Chief." I call through the radio." Casey's hurt bad, have Shay ready, we're bringing him out." I then nod my head for my men to grab Casey as we quickly wisk him out prying Dawson's reviving hands from his chest.

"Casey, Casey!" Dawson shouts as we run out of building, as Mills guides her out right behind Tony, Capp and myself with Casey in our arms.

"Shay." I shout as all of 81 crew stand around in shock as she pushes the gurney through them to meet us. Just as we lay him down, Casey body starts convulsing." Shay." I shout once more and seconds later her and Chout are wisking Matt into the back of the ambo." Chief?" I give him a knowing look, as he just nods." Shay I'm coming." I yell as she is about to shut the back door to the ambo.

"Come on." Shay screeches as I hop in closing the door glancing out the window as we speed away seeing Dawson rush past the chief watching us speed away a look on her face I've never seen before." How much longer?" Shay shouts out to Chout in the driver seat snapping me out of my day dream.

"4 minutes." He shouts back and my eyes focus on the limp body of by best friend lying there.

Just then his body starts convulsing again." Damn it Casey." I mutter as I reach over helping Shay hold down his body, my tear filled eyes meeting hers.

Next thing I notice the ambo come to a screeching hault, the doors fly open." What do we have?" I familiar voice calls out from the small crowd of Doctors." Matt?" Hallie's voice causes me to look up meeting her frantic face as they push the gurney out rushing through the doors to the hospital. My mind swirls hearing Shay call out his vitals as she runs inside with the group surrounding Casey.

"Casey?" I say to myself as the world around me spins as I sit on the back bumper of the ambo placing my head in my hands.

Gabby's POV

I watch as Matt's body convulses on the gurney my body numb, an ache in my heart I've never felt before. My feet stumble forward as the ambo drives away." Gabriela?" I firm voice spoke as a hand grabs my shoulder." Are you hurt?" Chief's voice soothing my emotions as I look up.

"I, I didn't, I don't." My words stutter out of my mouth as he looks over me with kind, concerned eyes." I don't know what...? I place my palm to my temple as my head starts to get fuzzy." The roof..." I voice cracks as I look down to my now shaking hand seeing blood.

"It's ok." Boden spoke calmly." You have a small cut there, we will get you to the hospital." He says guiding me to his batallion truck. He helps me into the passenger seat, which I don't argue with getting treatment, but just wanting to get the hospital.

Minutes later which could have felt like hours in the car with chief neither of us speaking the worry clearly written on our features, we arrive outside the emergency room of lakeshore. I jump out of the car faster then I should have my head pounding a waive of dizziness hits me."wow." I steady myself just as boden comes around the car.

"Dawson." He grabs my arm as I rest against the car." Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I waive him off trying to ignore the pounding in my head.

"Come on then." He spoke bodly as we started walking. My eyes come into focus just as ambo 61 comes into site sitting at the emergency room entrance, my feet move quicker." Kelly?" Chief's voice calls out seeing him first.

My heart races at the site before me Kelly sitting with his face in his hands." Severide?" I shout louder this time he looks up hearing his name." Is he? "My voice stuck in my throat not finding the words.

" I don't know?" He shrugs shaking his head as we approach." He seized again on the way here." His red puffy eyes meet mine.

I put my hand out for his." He needs you to be there." I tell him as he stands taking my hand. Kelly Boden and myself walk in finding Shay by the nurses station with Chout speaking to the red headed doctor.

"Shay?" Kelly's voice breaks as he cals out." What's going on?"

She looks at Kelly then meets my eyes." Oh sweety." Shay looks over my bruised and cut head.

"I'm fine." I stammer looking past her to the doctor." You have news on Matt Casey?"

She huffs giving me a sympathetic look." He's in emergency surgery Gabriela. He came in with an emidoral hematoma, we needed to relieve the pressure immediately."

"How long can that take?" I hear Severide voice muffled from the ringing in my ears.

The room starts to spin as my legs begin to fold beneath me."Gabriela?" Is the last thing I hear before the room went black..

Author's notes: sorry for delay...:-) hope you enjoyed up date and I will try to have next chapter up in a day or two. Hope you stick thru this journey with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallie's POV

I sit next to Matt's bed side stroking his hand as he lay asleep for the anesthesia has yet to wear off." How is he doing?" Karen the night nurse walks in the room.

"The surgery went well." I give her a half a smile." He should be waking up soon its been six hours since he was brought in."

"That must have been so scary for you Hallie?" She places her hand on my shoulder." Do you mind if check his vitals quick?"

"Yeah of course." I sit back getting out of her way. No one knew about Matt and I splitting up, but Karen was right it still scared me to death seeing Matt like this. I could never hate him or be mad anymore, I had even forgiven him for what he did I just want him to be ok.

" Well all looks good." Karen smiles putting his chart back at the foot of the bed." I'll be back on next set of rounds, call me if anything Hallie."

"Thanks." I waive as she walks out the door.

I take Matt's hand back in my own as I hear a lite tap on the open door." Hallie." I look up to see Kelly standing there." Can I come in?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Sure." I nod my head." I didn't think anyone was still here for him?"

"Well most of the guys went home when they heard he was out of surgery." He says taking a seat across from me on the other side of Matt.

"And Gabby?" I ask in a soft voice not taking my eyes off of Matt, but knowing she fell through the roof as well." Is she ok?" My concern genuine.

Kelly sat silent for a minute only answering when I finally glanced over ." She awake now, Shay is with her." He takes a deep breath then looks over to Matt again." They are running some tests, but they think its just a concussion."

"Hmm." I slightly chuckle." Gabby got lucky." I say with a bit of venom in my tone.

Kelly looks over to me with an odd expression then reaches his hand across Matt's body resting it over mine." He is going to be fine, Casey's a tough son of a bitch." And I look at him wondering if he even knows what Matt did to break my heart.

"Kelly, Matt and I... " My voice trails off due to the sudden movement beneath our hands." Matt." I whisper placing my hand on his cheek as he opens his bright blue eyes.

"Casey?" Kelly moves closer to Matt's other side.

"What?" Matt's voice whispers through his chapped lips." Where?" His eyes now focus on mine." What happened?"

"You fell through the roof, hit your head pretty good." I tell him with a chuckle my eyes watering." You needed surgery to relieve the pressure in your head that the injury caused.

"Roof?" Matt croaks out with a look of confusion then glances over to Kelly." Why was I on the roof?"

"You and Dawson were venting."

"Venting?" Matt snapped his fogginess slipping away by the second." Dawson where is she? And why were we on the roof I thought she was trapped underground?"

Kelly glanced up to me a look of confusion as Matt glanced back over to me." Why do you think Gabby was trapped?"

"The building exploded while we were volunteering."

Gabby's POV

"I'm fine Shay." I snap for like the tenth time from the small gurney I rested on in the emergency room." I just need to go see Matt." I slam down the icepack I held to my pounding head.

"Not until you get checked out." She snaps firmly at me." Kelly is sitting with him so he's not alone."

I ignore my best friend as I start to sit up a waive of dizziness hits me again." Shay." I whimper falling back onto the gurney as she rushes to my side." I just want to see him know that he's ok."

"I know sweety and you will soon." Shay reasures placing the icepack back on my temple.

With that a doctor walks into my room." Ms. Dawson, how are we feeling?" The female doctor asks removing the ice pack from my head." I'm Dr. Nelson." She smile a soft smile down to me.

"I'm fine." I mutter just wanting to get out of this damn bed already.

"You need a few stitches on her head." Dr. Nelson says ignoring my muttering." How is your dizziness? Subside at all?"

I bite my lip contemplating lying to get out of here but Shay jumps in." She just tried getting up but got dizzy just a few minutes ago."

"Thank you." Dr. Nelson nods to Shay then looks to me." I want to get you an MRI to be sure its no more then a concussion."

"Doc really I'm fine." I try to protest.

"Any chance you might be pregnant?" She asks walking to the computer to schedule the MRI.

"I, I?" My head feels fuzzy in confusion." I don't think so?" My answer unsure as I think.

"Ms. Dawson when was your last period?" Dr. Nelson turns to face me." Do you need a calander?" She asks pulling out a pocket calander from her lab coat

"No ." I waive her off and I look over to Shay." It was two weeks before the hospital explosion. March 15th."

"Chicago Med?" Dr. Nelson asks as Shay says." It's May 2nd!"

I nod my head with wide eyes." I didn't even realise I missed it, I've been so stressed with my job change." I look at both women my tears building." I didn't realise."

"It's ok." Dr. Nelson puts her hand over mine." Maybe it's stress related." She says walking to the draw beside me pulling out a needle." Let's be sure, with a quick blood test before I schedule any more testing for you."

I nod at her turning my attention to Shay as the doc drew my blood." I've been really stressed." I whisper to her as she nodded staying silent.

"Just sit tight." Dr. Nelson taps my hand before turning to walk out." I'll put a rush on this."

"Oh Doc?" I call out and she stops in the doorway." Can you find out about how Matt Casey is doing?"

"He's awake."A voice spoke from behind. It was Hallie as she stepped further in." Can we talk?" She looks right at me.

"Dr. Nelson." Hallie smiles.

"Good to see you Dr. Thomas." Dr. Nelson spoke then turned back to me." I'll be back with your results soon sit tight."

I nod to Dr. Nelson then look to Hallie placing the ice pack back on my temple." Nows not a good time."

"Please Gabby." She steps further in." I come in peace." She says with her arms raised." Leslie can you give us a moment?"

I nod for Shay that its ok." I'll be right outside." She tells me .

I watch as she leaves before speaking." So he's ok, awake?" I ask awkwardly.

"He is." Hallie answers with a strange expression before continuing." He's awake but his last memory is the day of Chicago med explosion".

My heart sinks into my stomach.

Author's notes: don't hate me fellow readers but stick with me over the next few chapters and you will be rewarded.

On a happy note Derek Haas answered my question this morning during his q&a. For those who didn't see it I asked if dawsey's apartment is real or a set. His answer was after two years of real locations they finally built dawsey a set. So for all us dawsey fans I must admit that sounds rather promising! Tell me your opinions with your reviews.:-) Have a great weekend all!


	14. Chapter 14

Gabby's POV

My heart broke into thousand little pieces as Hallie's words rang through my head." He doesn't remember?" My voice shallow barely an echo but loud enough for Hallie to hear.

"He remembers the explosion and you being trapped under the rubble."

"And then?" My voice cracking my eyes watering.

"He doesn't remember sleeping with you." Hallie almost snapped her response." I'm sure that's what your getting at."

"You didn't tell him either?" I ask pulling myself up to a seated position." I need to see him." I say trying to get up but the room spins again.

"Gabby!" Hallie's are holding me up when my vision focuses again." You need to rest."

I don't fight against her I just sit back down on the bed placing the icepack back to my pounding head." So what did you come here for?" I snap slightly ." Just to rub it in my face."

Hallie exhales a breath then takes a seat in the chair across from the bed." I was mad, pissed Gabby. I hated you and Matt."

"Hallie." I look over to her with sympathetic eyes." We didn't want to hurt anyone, myself or Matt."

"Well I have forgiven Matt and I'm working on forgiving you as well."

"That's great Hallie you forgave Matt for something he doesn't remember doing." I snap harshly before laying back on the bed.

"I think this is our second chance."

I look at Hallie confusion on my features." Second chance?"

" Yeah." Hallie nods her head getting to her feet." I think Matt not remembering is a sign that he regrets what happened."

"Hallie, Matt and I ." I paused looking for the right words." We may not have done things right but we are not a mistake."

"You owe me this Gabby." Hallie stands next to the bed tears filling her eyes a pleading in her voice." When I thought I lost him." Her voice cracked tears leaking down her cheeks now.

I watched her sincere pain of losing Matt, and I thought about the fact of Matt never remembering being with me. This broke my heart, Hallie broke my heart." I won't stand in your way." I whisper." Your right it was a mistake one that Matt can't remember."

"You are willing to forget it all?"

"I won't lie to him Hallie, he is still my friend." I say boldly." He's my friend , I won't lie if he remembers or asks me, but I won't volunterily tell him." I look up meeting her eyes." That's all I will do for you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me." I snap." I'm doing this for him not you. If your who he wants and remembers then I won't stand in your way."

"Fair enough." Hallie nods and quickly turns leaving the room.

Before I could even process in my head what happened Shay storms back in the room." Are you nuts?" She raises her voice.

"Ugh." I lay may head back on the pillow." Don't shout my head hurts."

"Don't change the subject, how could you agree to that?"

I snap my head up to look at her." You heard us?"

Shay nods her head." I did, all of it. Are you crazy? Your just going to let her win?"

"Matt's not a competition." I practically yell back as my tears spill." He doesn't remember Maybe she's right he can't remember cause he's choosing not too."

"Your joking right?" Shay stomps her foot putting her hands on her hips." Let me ask you when did you two have sex last?"

"What does that matter." I start to say but Shay cuts me off.

"Just answer the question."

"Two nights ago before last shift." I whisper as she calms her stance taking a seat on my bed.

"You can't tell me that the kiss the other day and you two sleeping together was just a mistake. I don't buy it."

"He doesn't remember." I whisper.

"So you and Hallie are just going to lie and forget the truth." Shay places her hand on my knee just as there is a lite tap on the door.

"Ms. Dawson." Dr. Nelson walks back into the room." I have your results from the test."

"Wow that was quick." I exhale my breath I was holding for I hadn't even thought about the possibilities." Will I be getting that MRI?"

"No I'm afraid not Ms. Dawson." The doc walks to opposite side of the bed from where Shay sat." Congrats! You are pregnant."

I look over to Shay taking her hand in mine." Wow." I whisper placing my free hand over my stomach as my tears spill. I feeling of complete warmth filling me from head to toe of pure happiness.

"Gabby." Shay squeezes my hand getting my attention." This changes everything?"

"It changes nothing." I demand back." Your my best friend and I need you now more then ever. We will be here for me?"

Shay smiles widely throwing her arms around my next." Always." She whispers in my ear.

Casey's POV

I lay in the hospital bed Hallie holding my hand a look of worry in her eye." I'm fine Hallie." I whisper my voice still raspy.

"I know." She places a kiss on my cheek." You really scared me." She says but all I can see in my mind is Jay Halstead hugging Gabby at the hospital explosion.

"Why don't you go home get some rest." I insist so she can't argue." I'm fine please get some rest." I keep going before she could speak.

She nods her head as a yawn escapes her lips." Fine but I'll be back first thing in the morning." She leans down kissing my lip at that moment my mind flickers to Jay kissing Gabby, jealousy coursing through my body.

"I love you." Hallie whispers as she pulls back from my lips.

"I know." I run my thumb across her cheek." Me too." I tell her before she gives me a funny look but then walks out the door. I can't help but wonder why I feel like some things off.

My mind goes back to Gabby as I ring the bell for my nurse." Yes Mr. Casey." The short red head appeared minutes later.

"I was wondering if you had any info on Gabriela Dawson. She was brought in with me earlier?" I hadn't asked Hallie or Kelly for that matter but they didn't speak her name all night either.

"I'll check." She smiles stepping out of my room.

I don't understand why the image of Gabby and Jay remain on my brain and why this feeling of jealousy won't leave my body. I ponder these thoughts until my nurse returns into my room." Ms. Dawson was treated for a concussion and released an hour ago."

"Thank you." I call out to the nurse before she smiles quickly then turns to leave.

Gabby left the hospital without coming to see me. Is she mad at me? Did something happen that I don't know? We are friends great friends. I think as I gingerly reach for my hospital phone next to my bed and dial her cell.

The phone rings a few times before her voicemail picks up." Hi you have reached Gabby, I'm busy so you know what to do." Her voice soothing, brings a smile to my face. I wait leave a message but another recording comes on saying 'mailbox is full'. I let out a sigh before hanging up the phone. Thoughts of Gabby at home Jay taking care of her leaves an aching in my chest. I close my eyes to ease the pounding in my head, the vision of Gabby's soft lips kissing mine puts me to sleep. What a great dream.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabby's POV

It's been three days since I came home from the hospital. Three days since Hallie asked me to walk away from Matt for he had no memory of us, and that same day I found out I'm carrying Matt's child. Yeah three days since my world has been completely turned upside down.

It has been three days that I have not seen or talked to Matt, I miss him. So I have built up enough courage to go see him, as I step into the elevator of lakeshore hospital pushing the button to take me up to the fourth floor where Matt's room was. Shay heard from Kelly he was being sent home tomorrow, so I figured this is my last chance to see him, not wanting to go to his apartment once he's home.

I look at my reflection off the metal doors of the elevator checking my makeup running my hands through my hair before my eyes travel to my midsection. My hands instinctively move to cover where a piece of myself and a piece of Matt is growing inside me. I can't contain the grin on my face as the bell dings and the door opens.

"Gabby!" I hear a familiar voice call as I look up seeing Matt walking slowly in my direction with the help of a walker and a nurse by his side. I quickly drop my hands and step off the elevator." I'm surprised to see you." The smile Matt gives me causes my heart to race.

"You look good, up and moving around already that's great." I say walking up to him." I heard the good news your being sprung tomorrow." I smile holding his gaze

"Hmm." The nurse clears her throat breaking the silence." Let's get you back to your room." She spoke kindly.

"I can help him back." I offer to the nurse.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I smile reassuring her." He's in good hands." I tell her before she nods with a quick smile then walks back to the nurses station.

"Thank god, she was driving me crazy." Matt looks down to me with a twinkle in his eye." I think she was a bit anxious to get me back to my room for a sponge bath."

"Well walking you back to your room is all your getting from me buddy boy." I tease placing my hand on his forearm.

Casey's POV

Gabby places her hand on my forearm causing my heart to race and sending chills down my spine. I've felt this way before by her touch but this time right here it feels different almost familiar, like I know how her hands feel on my bare skin. But why?

"You ok?" Gabby whispers breaking my thoughts still studying my face, before I just nod." Which room is yours?" She glances down the hall.

"Second door on the right." I tell her as I start walking again. Gabby moves along side of me her arm brushing against mine and the same memory I had from the other night as I fell asleep appeared in my mind. Gabby's soft lips kissing mine. This time it felt more real not like a dream and I had the growing urge to see for myself how soft her lips truly were.

Damn it Matt what are you thinking! Hallie,Hallie I remind myself.

And almost as if Gabby can read my mind." So where's Hallie?" She asks as we turn into my hospital room.

"She had some errands to run." I answer her and feeling kind of relieved she wasn't here at this very moment." So." I take a seat on the bed as Gabby pulls up a chair in front of me." Since I can't remember much after the hospital explosion, what's new with you?" I say with a slight chuckle.

Gabby looks at me with wide eyes for a moment before speaking." She, Hal, Hallie told you." She stuttered her answer.

"Yeah why wouldn't she." I look at her with confusion." Did I miss something?"

"No, no." Gabby rushes her words out looking up at me with watery eyes." I'm really sorry."

"For what?" I look at her my confusion only building." Why are you upset I'm fine." I reach over placing my hand on her cheek wiping her tear that fell. Gabby places her hand over mine and in that very moment a memory of Gabby and I floods my mind. My hand is on her cheek just like we are right now, only Gabby is pulling away saying she is not that kind of girl.

"Matt?" Gabby whispers pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Did something happen between us?" I ask removing my hand from her cheek." Did I try to kiss you?"

Gabby's tears began to fall more rapidly before she choked out." Yes."

"I'm sorry." I offer but not feeling bad for the kiss, only for how upset she looks over it. Feeling like I want to kiss her again only increasing by the minute." Is that why you haven't come to see me til now?"

"I'm not sorry." She blurts out.

"Well I'm glad you came anyway." I say referring to her visiting me.

"No." Gabby shakes her head vigorously." I'm not sorry." She says again as she looks up meeting my eyes and I realise the deeper meaning behind her words.

"Is there more?" I ask reaching for Gabby's hand wanting to pull her close.

"I, I." Gabby stutters her words as I search her eyes." I'm pregnant." Her voice now barely a whisper.

"Oh." Was the only word I could find, as I ease my body slightly back from our closeness." Are you happy about this?" I ask with a ping of jealousy.

Gabby nods her head as more tears spill down her cheeks." I am." Her voice cracks from her sobs.

"I'm happy for you." I try to give my most genuine smile before pulling her into a hug." And Jay is he as well?" I ask with my chin still resting on her shoulder as another memory flashes in my mind . This one Gabby is looking back at me with utter fear in her eyes, flames burning around us as I grab her hand before everything goes black.

"Matt." Gabby pulls away from our embrace meeting my eyes again." Jay..he's..."

"What?" I ask after a long pause.

Gabby's mouth bobs up and down a few times but before she can speak again Hallie walks back into the room." Matt sorry I took." She stops mid sentence as she looks up from digging through her purse." Oh Gabby." She says as Gabby takes a step back from me grabbing her coat from the chair.

"I need to be going now." Gabby says avoiding eye contact with me and Hallie." I'm glad your ok." She glances over to me before turning to walk out of the room." Hallie." She says in a not so friendly tone as she passes by her.

"Gabby." Hallie says slightly cold, but I can only focus on her leaving.

"Gabby ." I call out getting her to stop in the doorway turning to look at me." You sure your ok?"

"I am." Gabby gives me a small smile." Truly." She says as I nod watching her leave.

"What was that about?" Hallie asks with a snippy tone.

"She just came for a visit." I shrug not wanting to get into it with Hallie as I glance back at the door that Gabby just walked out of wishing I knew what she wanted to say and jealous of Gabby having a baby, my ultimate dream becoming a father, she will make a hell of a mother too.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabby's POV.

I pull up in front of Shay and Severide's apartment this morning beeping my horn for Shay to come out for it's my first ultrasound appointment. I wait a few minutes before beeping a second time, still waiting on Shay but nothing. Just as I'm about to get out of my car to go knock on the door a familiar truck pulls up across the street. Matt's.

"Hey." He smiles at me crossing the street as I stepped out of my car." What are you doing here?" He let's out a soft chuckle before opening his arms to hug me.

"Oh, um. I have plans with Shay today." I say resting my chin on his shoulder closing my eyes taking in his scent. I could stay in his arms forever.

"It's good to see you." Matt says after I finally let go of our embrace, probably held on a little longer then I should have but I didn't care. I missed him." How are you feeling?" He asks next as his eyes travel to my mid section, and I know what he's asking.

My hands automatically travel to my stomach and I can't control the beaming smile that spreads across my face." I feel amazing."

Matt takes the tiniest step back from me never losing his smile, but something in his expression changes." I'm really happy for you." He says his voice slightly hitched as he spoke.

My heart broke, and my blood boiled for him not knowing the truth, so I do the most cowardly thing possible. I change the subject." So what brings you by so early this morning?" I ask scrunching my brows together.

"Kelly called me last night." Matt pointed towards the apartment." Said his kitchen cabinet broke, asked if I could come by to fix it first thing this morning."

"Ahh." I chuckle with slight suspicion in my gutt due to my missing best friend." Are you ok to be working yet ?" I ask brushing my fingers along his tiny scar just above his hairline. The touch sent chills down my spine, and I swear the twinkle in Matt's eye changed.

Matt finally cleared his throat after an awkward silence." I've been out of the hospital almost three weeks now, I can't stare at my walls any longer." He says stuffing his hands in his pockets taking another small step back from me." And I can handle swinging a hammer."

"Always the tough guy." I chuckle absent mindedly placing my hand on his chest. Our laughing instantly stopped and Matt removed one of his hands out of his jacket pocket with urgency cupping my cheek as his eyes focused on my lips. He wants to kiss me, and I don't resist the urge to lean closer to his awaiting lips.

"Casey." A voice calls breaking us apart before our lips could meet." Dawson." It was Severide walking over to us as I turn to face the voice.

"Kelly." I speak my voice shakey still from mine and Matt's close encounter." Where's Shay? I'm going to be late."

"Yeah about that." Kelly spoke nervously." Shay is really sick, throwing up the runs, none stop. Hasn't come out of the bathroom all night."

"Your kidding right?" I say with a hint of sarcasm." Well I guess I'm going to my first appointment alone." I shrug my shoulders with a disappointment in my voice.

"I'll go with you." Matt spoke from behind me." Oh I can't impose on you." I turn to face him.

Matt waives me off." Your not I offered." He says then looks over to Kelly." Can the cabinent wait?"

"Hmm, cabinent." Kelly spoke nervous." Oh yeah don't worry about that man." He claps Matt's shoulder." I think I got it back on it's track anyway."

"Oh great." Matt claps his shoulder before looking back to me." I'm free to join you if you would like my company?"

"I would very much." I smile as he turns to walk back to his truck, I send Kelly a quick glare before saying." Shay owes me big time." I whisper before following Matt to his truck.

Casey's POV

I get into the drivers seat of my truck as Gabby approaches my door." I can drive us in my car if you like?"

I smile at her and nod my head towards my passenger door." Don't be silly, get in." I say before leaning over opening the door for her from inside. I watch her walk around the front of my truck, god she is beautiful. This aching, yurning for her in my chest stronger then ever. Hallie doesn't make me feel this way, but why?

"I really appreciate this." Gabby says as she slides in pulling the seat belt across her lap.

"Not a problem." I smile as I start my truck." You would do it for me."

Gabby let's out a slight chuckle looking out the window before mumbling." I haven't been a good friend lately."

"It's ok." I say as I start driving down the street." You've been going through alot yourself."

"That's no excuse." She almost snaps." I should have checked on you, visited you more...since I last saw you." Gabby looks over to me as she spoke the last few words.

"I called you a few times." I confess." But every time your mailbox has been full."

"I'm sorry." Is all she says turning to look back out the window." Do you, um do you remember anything?" She glances over to me with watery eyes before quickly looking back out the window.

"I don't know." I whisper watching her in the corner of my eye." Sometimes I wonder if it's real or a dream."

"Oh." I see Gabby glance back over to me a look on her face of understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" I say nervously my eyes fixated on the road ahead of me." Why is Jay not here?" The thought making my blood boil.

"He's... not." Gabby mumbled not finishing what she was about to say." Hey we are here." She points to the building her voice sounding relieved.

Gabby and I sit in the exam room now, neither of us spoken a word since we got here." You didn't answer my question earlier?" I decide to push." Where is Jay?" My voice laced with anger.

Gabby looks at me her body tenses but again says the same thing." He's not." She shakes her head tears building.

"Why do you keep saying that." I say annoyed slapping my hand to my knee but I'm not mad at her." How could any man not want this?" I say getting choked up looking away.

Gabby grabs my face with both hands bringing my face to look at her." You will be a father, an unbelievable one I don't doubt it." She tells me knowing what I'm thinking at this very moment.

"One day." I give her a small smile.

"Soon." She says as a single tear falls." Don't you remember?" She asks searching my eyes and I feel her hands pulling me closer. She wants to kiss me, but before our lips can meet there is a knock on the door as the doctor walks in. Her words 'Do I remember' running through my head, what did she mean?


	17. Chapter 17

Casey's POV

"Ms. Dawson." The female doctor walks in the small exam room." I'm Dr. Warren." She extends her hand out.

"Call me Gabby please." She responds dropping her hands from my cheeks extending one to meet the doctors." This is Matt." Gabby nods her head in my direction.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Warren extends her hand to me as I shake her hand with a quick nod.

"So Gabby how have you been feeling?" She asks moving Gabby to lay on her back standing on the opposite side of exam table from where I sat." Don't mind my hands are really cold." She chuckles as she lifts Gabby's shirt.

"Good, great." Gabby smiles genuinely her beautiful smile that mesmerized me." Ooh they are." She chuckles as Dr. Warren's hands made contact to her skin.

"So do you have any preferences?" The Doc asked Gabby with a sly smile as she continued to feel around her abdomen, which to my amazement had a slight roundness to it.

"A girl." Gabby whispered as she glanced over to me and all I envisioned was a little girl that replicated her mother.

"She will be remarkably beautiful." I whisper taking Gabby's hand in my own. Gabby looked over to me with her amazing smile as a single tear fell." One lucky baby." I say wiping her tear with my thumb.

"Well." Dr. Warren pulls Gabby's shirt back down." Everything seems good so far. Erin will be your ultrasound tech today and she should be in very shortly so we can have a look." She says moving to the sink washing her hands." Sit tight we will be back in a few minutes." And with that she leaves.

Gabby lays on the table her one hand behind her head the other clenched in mine. I squeeze it to get her to look at me." Are you scared?" I whisper brushing a strand of her hair away that fell over her eye.

"Sometimes." She answers shifting her body to face me slightly." I don't want to be alone."

"Your not alone." I smile." I'm here, and I'm going to be here every step of the way for you."

Gabby's eyes lit up as a small smile spread across her face." Really, you would do that for me?"

"Of course." I lean up kissing her forehead." Your my best friend."

Gabby studied my face for a minute as her smile faded, as if what I said just hurt her feelings." I can't ask that of you." She says cold shifting her body a little further away.

"Is there something..." I start to say but I'm cut off by the knock on the door as the two women enter the room now. They speak to Gabby asking her a few more questions that my mind can't focus on, all I can do is study Gabby's sudden body language change.

The room goes dark from the lights being turned off. I watch as the girl lifts Gabby's shirt once again apply some gel to her rounded abdomen. The monitor comes to life seconds after the want is placed on Gabby's stomach, and the only sound in the room is the soft wimpers from Gabby's cries of joy. I don't realise I'm tearing as well until Gabby reaches up wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

"Everything looks perfect." The ultrasound tech speaks." You are measuring about 14 almost 15 weeks. That should bring your due date to just around Christmas." She smiles to myself then Gabby.

"Some gift." I mutter causing all the women to chuckle.

"Amazing right." Gabby whispers squeezing my hand that is still holding hers causing me to meet her tear filled eyes again. That is when the most amazing sound I have ever heard filled the room. The sound of a heart beat rang through my ears swirled around my head and warmed my entire body. The next thing in my mind I see is my head resting on Gabby's chest our bare skin touching as she stroked my hair laying silent in my bed. The dimly lit room our soft breathing and the beating of Gabby's heart was all that could be heard. It felt so real. It felt so right, natural.

Gabby finishes up her appointment as my mind keeps replaying this vision in my head. "Thank you for allowing me to come with you today." I tell her as he walk out to my truck.

"I should be thanking you." She nudges my arm with her elbow as she smiled up at me." It was nice sharing this with you." Gabby stops next to my truck pulling out the sonogram pictures she just got." Would you like to have one?" She seperates them handing me one.

"It is amazing to see." I smile taking the picture from her hands looking at it.

Gabby places her hand on my cheek now." You will have a special place in this babies life." She says sincere.

"I'm honored." I whisper back as we stand there holding each others gaze for longer then we should.

Gabby steps away first dropping her hand from my cheek moving to open the car door, but I beat her to it. I wait til she's in before I close the door, then move quickly around to the drivers side getting in. I dig in my jacket pocket for my keys before I turn to ask Gabby if she would like to get some lunch. Before I could even get the words out she scoots across the seat closer to me." Damn it why can't you remember." Her voice sounding frustrated just as she places her lips on mine with a feeling of urgency.

Gabby's soft lips moved against mine and within seconds mine responded moving in sync with their own urgency." Gabby." I mutter in between breaths causing her to back away her eyes wide her emotions showing, it was pure rejection.

"I'm sorry." She whispers moving aa far away from me as possible.

"Stop saying your sorry." I snap reaching over puliing her back over to my side." I just want to do this right." I mumble against her lips as I motion with my eyes for her to see we are in my car in a public parking lot.

Gabby backs away ever so slightly from my lips and mutters." Hallie." And the look on her face only flashes before my eyes, to when I saw it the last time.

'Well that was interesting' I say to her as I pull myself out of her warmth, grabbing my pants pulling then up. The look on her face as she fixes her tank top is the same look she is giving me right now. The rest of the memory plays in my head all the way up to the part of me walking out like a coward I was, the coward I am.

"Matt?" Gabby whispers searching my eyes as they must look blank to her." Are you..."

"I remember." I blurt out cutting her off." I remember that night of the explosion."

"Oh." Was all Gabby choked out next.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey's POV

"Oh." Gabby says backing away.

"That is why you have been acting wierd." I whisper grabbing her hand in my own." Is there more?" I ask studying her face.

"There is." She whispers back looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Then tell me." I say with a hint of frustration.

Gabby shakes her head and mumbles a ." No." Before pulling the seatbelt across her lap." I'm kind of tired."

"Damn it Gabby." I hit my fist on the dashboard." Why do you continue to lie to me?"

She looks at me with wide teary eyes before snapping back." I never lied."

"But you never told me the truth either." I counter with, in a calmer tone of voice." Just tell me what you want me to know?"

Gabby shakes her head turning her face away as tears fell." It wouldn't be you remembering." She whispers." It won't be your memory of it, just you picturing something I told you." She wipes her tears away looking back over to me." You won't know how you felt, your feelings if I tell you."

"But I know how I feel right now." I whisper rubbing my thumb across her cheek.

"There's a reason why you don't remember." Gabby huffs." And you should go home to it."

"You think I don't want to remember?" I snap.

"Just take me home." Gabby snaps back.

"Fine." I start my truck as my blood boiled from her. How can she be the most amazing person I know and be so infuriating the same time?

I slam the front door to my apartment closed as I walk in a short time later. Why does she infuriate me so much? I take my coat off tossing it on the couch before making my way into the kitchen. I stand in front of the fridge door open looking at what I want before slamming that closed and moving to my coffee pot brewing myself a cup.

I walk into my bedroom coffee mug in hand as I kick my shoes off and take a seat on the side of the bed placing my mug down on the night stand before plopping my head onto my pillow just wanting to sleep this day away. My mind had other ideas.

'You didn't think I left did you?' I see myself holding to coffee mugs leaning on the doorway to Gabby's bedroom, in just my bloxers.

'What?' Gabby propt her naked body up in her bed just covered by a thin sheet, she was beautiful.' I wasn't worried' she says next sounding unconvinced.

I move to sit in the bed next to her.' I told you I wasn't going anywhere.' I tell her before giving her the cup of coffee.

I pop my eyes open jumping out of my bed not even worried about the rest of our conversation. I just grab my duffel bag as I quickly move around my room throwing the most important essentials in my bag before rushing out to the living.

"Where are you going?" Hallie steps through the front door." What's going on?" She eyes my bag on my shoulder.

"Look Hallie." I let out a deep breath." This, us." I waive my hand between me and her." It's not working."

"So your going to her?" She sighs dropping her purse on the coffee table.

"Wait." I shake my head." You knew?"

"She said she wouldn't tell you." Hallie moves to pace the floor running her hands threw her hair." Yes." She stops looking up at me." I know what you two did to me."

"Hallie." I say my anger rising." Why is everyone lying around here?" I shout throwing my hands up in the air.

"I did it for us." She says anxious rushing to me placing her hands on my chest as I look away." I wanted a second chance."

Her words cause me to look back at her." But what about what I want?" I say calmly." Did you think I would never remember?"

"I don't know?" Hallie says defeated looking at her hands on my chest still." I thought you not remembering was your way of regretting it."

I place my hands over Hallie's taking them into my own dropping them near our waists." The only thing I regret is hurting you."

"But you don't regret her." Hallie snaps." That is why you haven't touched me in weeks, your probably still sleeping with her aren't you?" She drops her hands turning her back to me.

"Look Hallie." I snap slightly annoyed." You shouldn't have lied to me, but no I haven't slept with Gabby since I got out of the hospital. Truth is I still don't remember much."

"But you remember wanting her and not me." She snaps." And she lied too, but that's ok cause she's perfect wonderful Gabby." Hallie says sarcastic.

"She lied too." I say disappointed as I move to put my coat on.

"So what are you gonna do?" Hallie's tears spill.

"I don't know." I shrug." But I do know this is not what I want." I waive my hand between us again." I'm sorry Hallie but this is goodbye." I watch her for another second before I sling my bag over my shoulder and turn to leave. As I walk down the front steps towards my truck I reach in my pocket for my keys as my hand crinkles over the sonogram picture.

Gabby's POV

I sit on my couch after crying my eyes out for the past few hours and now I've moved on to my tub of Ben and Jerry's. I'm wearing simple tank top and shorts pajamas covered by my warm fuzzy robe that falls to my thighs. I'm very comftable when there is a light tap on my door. I take another bite of my ice cream before placing it on my coffee table. "Coming." I call out with a huff as I stand and shuffle my slipper covered feet to the door. I unlatch the door not unhooking the chain, opening the door just a few inches.

"Hey." Matt spoke softly as he stood there with his warm smile.

"Hey." I mutter back hiding my body behind the door.

"Can I come in?" He spoke next after we stared quiet for a brief moment.

"Oh." I chuckle." Sure." I close the door to unhook the chain then swing the door open wide for him to step through." Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I ask as he walks through the door eyeing my half dressed body.

"No I'm good." He chuckles lightly as he watches me pull my robe tighter around my chest." I was hoping we could talk?"

"Sure." I motion towards my couch." So what's the bag for?" I notice as he drops it to the floor before sitting.

"Hmm, oh nothing." He glances down at it before looking back at me pulling something out of his pocket." Is there any chance this could be mine?" He shows me the sonogram picture.

My eyes stay fixated on it for a moment before I look up meeting his eyes." It's not a chance." I say as Matt's eyes drop away from mine sadness filling them. I reach over grabbing his hand for him to look back at me." It's not a chance, it is." I say my tears building as a smile spreads on my lips." It is your baby."

"Really?" Matt looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Really." I let out a soft laugh as my tears fall.

Matt smiles widely his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly reaches his hand on to my robe. With one quick tug he opens it placing his hand on my slightly rounded abdomen. His eyes stayed fixiated on mine almosting asking permission to touch me. I don't protest." It has never been a doubt in my mind, I have always known it's yours." I whisper placing my hand over his still on my abdomen." There hasn't been a Jay since you and I, well." I chuckle." Since the night of the explosion.

"He's not." Matt mummbles." He's not." He says louder looking me in the eyes again." You tried to tell me." He says and then the look in his eye changes. Within seconds he has wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me on his lap as our lips battle for control.

Once we part for air Matt rests his forehead against mine bringing his hand to my cheek." I have one request." He whispers and I wait for him to continue." Let me make love to you? I want to remember everything?"

I let out a soft chuckle as a single tear falls." I have one condition."

"That I'm here in the morning." Matt finished my sentence as he pulls his head back smiling wide." What do you think the bag is for?" He nods to the floor.

"How did you know?" I smile back.

"I remembered." He smiles wider before I crash my lips back to his.

TBC...

Author's notes: this chapter was getting long so the second half will be up tomorrow most likely. I'm loving everyone's reviews and I'm greatful you are still loving this story. Thank you :-) .


	19. Chapter 19

Gabby's POV

I lay back on my bed as Matt stands watching me his jean covered knees touching mine as they dangle off the foot of bed. He bends over slightly grasping the backs of my knees in his hands before slowly gliding them up my thighs. Matt's eyes never leave mine as his hands make their way to the front of my robe brushing it so it falls to other side of my body." Beautiful." He mutters.

"Oh Matt."His name rolls off my tongue shakey as I lift my body up grabbing his shirt pulling him over me." Kiss me." I say with urgency, he complies. Our lips fight for control as my hands slip under his shirt at his waist. The slowly travel up his back tracing every constricted muscle that he used to hold up his weight . My hands pushed the material up to his shoulders til it had no where else to go.

"Allow me." Matt pulls his body to an upright position still strattling my hips as he removed his shirt tossing it across the room. He leaned down brushing his lips against mine as he whispered." Your turn."His fingers them trace over my shoulder pulling my arms free of my robe, pulling it from beneath my body tossing to the floor as well.

While he is still in a sitting position from tossing my robe, I undue his belt pulling it from his jean loops in one swift motion. He looks down at me grinning as I shrug and say." Quick hands." Matt looses his grin quickly and moves crashing his lips to mine again. His lips travel to my jaw, neck and down to my shoulder before moving back up my neck and over to my other shoulder. As he continues kissing my neck and both shoulders his fingers pull down the straps of my top down my arms til the material sat pooled at my waist our bare chests pressed together. Matt eyes meet mine after looking at our bodies connected." I missed the feel of your skin on mine."

I slip my fingers around his neck." Maybe this will help you remember better." I say before placing a soft kiss to his lips and flipping us over with my legs so I'm straddling him now." I have my moves." I chuckle pecking his lips once more as he looked up at me with wide eyes. I pull my tank top over my head tossing it to our growing pile. Matt's hands move to my waist and up my back, causing my eyes to close and my head to fall back." Oh Matt." I mumble as his hands cup the back of my neck.

Next thing I know I'm flipped over on my back, opening my eyes Matt is hovering above me." Still my turn." He says with a grin as he takes to kissing down my body. His lips leave no spot untouched as his fingers work on removing my last piece of clothing, my pajama shorts. Once I am completely bare his hands move to my inner thighs touching and caressing as his eyes follow his gentle touches.

"Oh please." I groan at his agonizing touch, as my back arches moving myself closer to him. I hear a slight chuckle before his lips are touching my most desired area. His fingers touch me in spots his lips don't cause my hands to clench the sheets and my toes curl." Matt, oh, Matt." I cry out.

Matt trails kisses back up my body." Your turn." He whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck.

"Yes it is." I chuckle rolling him onto his back. I rid him of all his clothes so we are matching. I take my time exploring every part of him, learning his spots like it was our first time again. Yet it almost was. I focused ainly on his most desired area til his hands were clenching the sheets and his mouth was moaning my name. Just what he did to me.

Matt reaches down for my arms pulling me back to his lips kissing me with a new force." I need to be in you." He says with an urgency.

I roll on my back pulling him on top." You never have to ask." I whisper as Matt moves slowly in to me.

He waited a few seconds before he began moving at a building pace. "This is what I missed most." Matt slows his movements looking me in the eyes." Your warmth, your touch, being this close, intimate with you." I say nothing as a tear falls down my cheek all I could do was pull him closer and bring his lips to mine. Matt remembered and Matt was all mine.

Casey's POV

I lay with my head on Gabby's chest just listening to he heart beat and soft fingers stroke my hair like deja vu. My dreams which were memories now a reality." Are you awake?" She whispers kissing my head, as I hum my response. She let's out a small sigh before speaking again." I lied earlier." I lift my head to look up at her with a confused look. Gabby cups my cheek in her hand." Earlier at the doctors, I lied. Dr. Warren asked me if I had a preference." Gabby paused now searching my eyes and I nodded for her to continue." I said I wanted a girl, but I have only ever imagined a boy that looks just like you."

I say nothing in response, but I press my lips to hers with force to answer her." It's funny." I chuckle after breaking our kiss." When you said a girl I picture a younger version of you. Beautiful."

" Well that wouldn't be so bad either." Gabby grins shrugging her shoulders. I smile back before lifting the sheet moving to her stomach kissing it once, twice, three times, causing her to giggle more as I feel her fingers running through my hair again." Matt." She whispers touching my chin to look up to her." You are going to be an amazing father." She tells me with a look that made my heart race." I want you to know, I couldn't imagine a better man to father my kids."

"Kids?" I raise my eyebrows with a small grin, as Gabby blushes from my reaction. I kiss her stomach one more time before moving back to her lips placing a soft kiss." I like the sound of that." I smile as her smile grows." Cause I'm not going anywhere."

"No huh." Gabby chuckles." Well your going to need more then that duffle bag then."

"Why Miss Dawson are you asking me to move in with you?" I ask in a teasing tone as Gabby smacks my arm.

"You said you weren't going anywhere." Gabby teased back before turning serious." I just assumed."

I since her with my finger to her lips." You assumed right, this is where I want to be."

Gabby kisses my finger then pulls the sheet over her exposed body." Let's get some sleep, some of us have work in the morning." She turns to her side as I lay down on my side so we are facing each other." Tomorrow is my first shift back on 61 with Shay."

"Ahh." I smile moving my hand to her cheek." You were my candidate." I say as she squints her eyes in confussion." I remember the look on your face as I took your hand before the roof gave out." I inform her of my memory.

"Yeah." Gabby turns sad as she runs her fingers over my scar." That's the night I found out I was pregnant."

I kiss her nose." I wish I was there with you." I say sad,

"Well ." Gabby chuckles lightning the mood." You can be there when I tell Boden you are the babies father."

"Right." I nod." You told him hense going back on 61."

"Yeah he knows just not all the juicy details."

"Do the guys know?" I ask moving my hand to rub her belly.

"If they are suspicious they will be more now that on back on ambo."

"We'll tell them together." I kiss her forehead." I need see Boden as well they cleared me for active duty, I can return next week."

"That's great baby." Gabby kisses my lips ever so softly but enough to turn me on.

"Mmm." I mummble as I kiss her neck." How tired are you?"

"Very." Gabby chuckles as a small moan escapes her lips." But." She drags the word out." You still are my Lieutenant for the next few hours." She teases as she rolls me onto my back resting on top of me." I can't disobey an order now can I?"

"Definantly not." I say bringing my lips to hers as I pull the sheet over our heads.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabby's POV

I pour myself a cup of coffee into a travel mug, with a slice of toast in my mouth as a juggle putting on my EMT vest for work with one hand. That's when I heard by bedroom door creak open and a sleepy Matt appears." Did I wake you?" I say sympathetic as I look over his toss led bed head hair. He's was more gorgeous then ever.

"You did." Matt let's out a yawn before wrapping his arm around my neck kissing my forehead." The bed was cold without you." He winks before moving to the coffee pot.

"Aww do you miss me already?" I tease placing my hand over my chest.

"Hey watch it." Matt chuckles pointing his finger at me.

I walk over to where Matt is standing wrapping my arms around his waist from behind." Well I miss you already." I whisper in a more serious tone.

"I'm not going anywhere again , I promise." Matt says turning around lifting me on the kitchen counter so we are eye level.

"Good." I smile wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer." Cause tomorrow your not getting out of bed all day."

"Is that right." Matt chuckles." I'm barely moved in and your already bossing me around."

"Yup." I nod my head placing a peck on his lips." But you'll love me for it." I say and instantly regret my words for they rolled off my tongue not thinking first.

"I do you know." Matt places his fingers on my chin bringing my eyes back to his." I love you, think I always have in a way."

"You don't have to say it just to make me feel better." I say shaking my head trying to look away.

"Hey, hey." Matt moves his face to meet my eyes again." I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

My phone buzzes on the counter next to my work bag interrupting our conversation." Damn I'm going to be late." I say jumping off the counter after looking at the clock." I made you an compete." I tell him pointing to the plate sitting on the stove as I moved to grab my stuff." You still coming by 51 today?" I ask him putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah." Matt nods moving to grab the plate from the stove not looking over to me.

"Hey." I move back around the counter leaning up kissing Matt's lips." I love you too." I tell him finishing our interrupted convo .

Matt smiles down at me pecking my lips one more time." You better." He teases." And thanks for the omlete baby."

"Oh that does come for free." I tease tapping his shoulder." I for one truly have a broken kitchen cabinent." I point to the one that needs fixing.

"Wow." Matt laughs shaking his head." I feel so used.

"Oh I am using you." I chuckle brushing my lips against his." For the sex, which is phenomenal by the way."

Matt chuckles pressing his lips firmly to mine." You better get going before I make you even later." He says then lightly taps my butt.

"I'm going, I'm going." I laugh walking away." I'll see you later."

"See you later babe." Matt calls out just before I close the door walking out of my apartment.

I walk into work a short time later already finding Shay in the back of the ambo." So." I chuckle leaning against the open door getting her attention as I take a sip of my coffee." How's that stomach bug you got?"

Shay starts fake coughing." Oh it was horrible." She lies terribly.

I try to hold back my laughter as she jumps out of the ambo to stand in front of me." You missed my first appointment." I playfully shove her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She grins widely." But I heard who my replacement was." She playfully shoves my shoulder back.

"Oh you did, did you?" I smile no longer being able to contain it as I throw my arms around her neck to hug her." Thank you." I whisper before pulling away to look at her." As much as I wanted to kill you for setting me up, thank you." I continue to smile with watery eyes.

"Set you up?" Shay says sarcastically." I have no idea what your talking about."

"No but thank you." I turn serious.

"So are you good?" She whispers taking a step closer.

"Better then good." I nod smiling wider." He knows everything."

"Oh my god Dawson that's amazing." Shay shouts throwing her arms around me in a hug.

That is when I heard the heavy steps of work boots walk up behind us one of them clearing their throat. I turn around to find all of truck 81 crew standing there minus their lieutenant." So uh Dawson." Cruz spoke first." Why did you leave us?" He says in a joking tone.

"Yeah." Otis now moves to pat my shoulder." Couldn't take the heat." He chuckles." No pun intended."

"Alright I know my jokes weren't that great, but I hope we didn't scare you off?" Mouch teased as well.

"Alright, alright." Shay jumps in throwing her arm around my shoulder." Since they are all so curious we should tell them." She looks at me before address the men.

"Shay!" I try to protest but she winks and smiles before continuing.

" So you see guys I have finally gotten Dawson to bat for the other team." She teases as the guys throw their hands in the air." Dawson and I are lovers and she wanted to be close to me."

That's when Hermann walked up to me all serious." You will be missed candidate." He says before wrapping me in a bear hug." I knew it, I knew it." He pulls away shouting." Your pregnant Dawson!"

"What?" I say nervously not being able to hide it as all the guys nodded like they all discussed it already." How did you know?" I asked done hiding it now.

"Dawson you forget I have five kids." Hermann grins." I know what a pregnant belly feels like."

"Ahh." I nod.

"So?" Otis raises his brow." Who's the father?"

"Well I do know one thing Otis." I tease as he looks at me confused." It's not yours." I tap his cheek before starting to walk away.

"Oh come on." Cruz calls out as all the guys throw their hands up in the air again." Not even a clue?"

"Nope." I grin walking backwards away from them still." I'm going to keep you guessing." I say before turning away heading into the common room leaving them all pondering.

Casey's POV

I walk into the firehouse a few hours later all the trucks parked in their usual spots except ambo. Once I reach the common room all the guys are huddled around the table in a heated discussion." Hey guys." I call out for no one noticed I was there.

"Hey lieutenant." They all cheer getting up clapping my shoulder shaking my hand as well.

"All right, all right." Hermann moves into the huddle." Let's not make this into a Greek wedding." He gives me a small smile which I return with a nod.

"So what did I miss?" I ask eyeing the guys sitting back down with a pile of money in the center of the table. Just as the guys all share a look Dawson and Shay walk back into the room.

"Hey Casey." Shay says walking ahead of Dawson." How are you feeling?"

"Good, great." I say as she hugs me quick.

"It's good to see you." Gabby hugs me next giving me a knowing look to play along." What's new?"

"What's new?" Hermann mummbles under his breath." He should ask you that."

I look at the guys puzzled, playing along for I knew they knew about baby cause Gabby texted me earlier letting me know what happened." What should I ask you?" I look to her hearing Hermann's comment.

"Oh I'm." Gabby acted nervous." Yeah I'm uh pregnant." She says behind her coffee mug as she took a sip.

"Oh." Is all I respond before moving closer to the table." What's the cash for?" I ask pointing to it.

All the guys stay quiet not wanting to answer me. That's when Shay jumped in." Oh come on guys just admit your betting on who the father is." All the guys not in agreement with out saying a 's when I reach in pulling out my wallet and throwing down 100 bucks on the table.

"What's your guess?" Cruz asks as they all looked wide eyed at the money I just put out.

"My guess is that all your guesses are wrong." I tease as I point to each of them.

Gabby walks over to the table now picking up the pile of money." This money will come into good use for the nursery." She says folding it up in her hand." What do you think?" She turns to face me taking a few steps closer.

"Yes, yes it will." I spread a hug smile across my face before wrapping my arms around her bringing my lips to hers. Everyone clapped and cheered with contradictory hugs of finding out our great news. And everyone guessed right but let us keep the money.


	21. Chapter 21

Casey's POV

I walk back into the bedroom early in the morning just getting out of the shower. I try to tiptoe through the dark room not wanting to wake Gabby." Damn it!" I mutter under my breath tripping over a box on the floor, unsuccessful with waking her.

"Matt?" She sits up urgently turning the bedside lamp on." What's the matter?"

"Gabby why the hell is this box still here?" I snap a little bit grumpier then I intended it to be.

"Matt!" Gabby threw her hands up in the air." It's your box."

"Right it is my box." I slightly raise my voice." I've been living here for two months, and my stuff is still in boxes. I don't fit."

Gabby looks at me for a minute then gets up out of bed stomping her feet as she walks over to the box, picking it up moving to her closet dumping the contents i nside." There your unpacked." She turns facing me crossing her arms. She was beautiful.

My grin slowly grows as I watch her." See was that so hard?" I tease moving closer to her.

She tries to scoul at me, but was failing." I hate you." Gabby whispers trying to hide her smirk as I lowered my lips to kiss her neck." I still hate you. " She moans moving her head to the side allowing me better access.

"That's to bad." I chuckle between my kisses." Cause I love you."

"Hmm." Gabby hums in my ear." I still hate you." She chuckles pulling the towel off of my waist." Think you need to change my mind on that."

"I have a construction job I need to get to." I say breathless as her fingers run down my bare chest, causing my eyes to close.

"Your going to be late." She whispers in my ear before her lips began kissing my chest.

"How much do you hate me?" I reach down curling my fingers under the material of her nighty."I Can't have that."

A lot." She mutters breathless now as I pull the material over her head and our lips meet roughly with desire. We know how to fight, but we know how to make up better.

Gabby's POV

Matt and I lay together catching our breath bodies shimmering in a light layer of sweat as the sun begins pouring in the open blinds of a window." Your right you know." I whisper running my fingers through his hair as he rested on my chest running his hand over my now quite round belly."We don't fit here."

"I know." He whispers back not moving." It's only going to get tighter in 15 more weeks."

"We need a bigger place." I say and this gets Matt to look up at me." The baby is going to need his or her own space as well."

"You would move?" He asks me surprise in his tone.

"Would you want to think about it?" I asked nervously.

"There is nothing I want more then a place to call ours."

"Matt are you not happy here?" I say slightly hurt." This is your place too."

"Of course it is Gabby." He leans up kissing my lips." But I want something we did together, something we choose together."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Matt took a deep breath before looking up to me again." I didn't want to scare you or make you feel like I was rushing this."

"Matt." I place my hands on his cheeks." The only thing that scared me was the thought of me raising this baby without you."

He shook his head." That will never happen, I'm here to stay."

You, this, us." I say getting choked up." Has never felt more right."

"I know." He whispers back moving a strand of hair out of my face." That's cause you are my best friend too." Matt says before looking away nervously and I could tell there is something more on his mind.

"Hey, hey." I rub his shoulders getting him to look at me again." I am your best friend also, which means you can tell me anything."

"Ok." Matt took a deep breath looking down at my stomach." I know we really haven't discussed names for the baby alot." He paused looking up at me." But I was wondering if you had thought about which last name you would give the baby?"

I looked at him stunned at the insecurity he showed me at this very moment." Matt, I never thought that this needed to be a discussion?" I run my fingers through his hair before clasping them at the base of his neck." This baby will have your last name, without a doubt."

Matt kissed me deeply before looking down at me with a huge smile." Thank you." I nod smiling back as he ran his fingers along my Collier bone, his eyes dropped to watch his own fingers." So um." He spoke nervously again." How would you feel about taking my name?"

The silence that filled the room was deafening for I couldn't find my words." I, I." Was all that I could muster before Matt looked up meeting my tear filled eyes.

"Look I know it's fast, and I know It's totally untraditional how I just sprung this on you, but I love you and I want us to be a family, a real family as husband and wife."

"Matt." I choke out as my tears are free falling now." Are you serious?"

"As ever." He says before hoping out of bed moving to his coat that sat on a chair across the room pulling out a small pouch." This was my grandmother's." He sits back on the bed in front of me handing the pouch over.

"What is." I start to say as I pour the contents in my hand. It was a ring." Matt." I look up with wide eyes.

"My grandfather gave this to my grandmother when he proposed before she took the name Casey. She wore it for 45 years and they were the happiest couple I have ever seen." Matt reaches over taking the ring in his fingers." I would love for you to do me the honor and wear it? Gabriela Dawson will you Marry me?"

I nod my response first as my tears spill faster." Yes, yes yes." My words finally rush out as Matt smiles pulling my lips to his.

When our kiss broke he slid the ring on my finger." Perfect fit." Matt brings my hand to his mouth kissing my finger just below the ring." My grandmother would have loved you."

"I hope that she would have." I say looking down admiring how the ring looked on my finger." Because I love you with every ounce of my soul."

Matt wipes my tears from my cheeks before lifting my chin to look up." You are my other half." He kisses my lips softly." And as much as we may be doing things untraditional."

I placed my finger to his lips cutting him off." I wouldn't want it any other way." I finished before bringing his lips to mine.


	22. Chapter 22

Casey's POV

I walk up the steps to Gabby's apartment, well my apartment as well later that evening from my construction job. I pull my keys out of my pocket as I hear Gabby scream the what sounded like glass shattering." Gabby?" I shout through the closed door as I fumble with my keys to unlock the door." Gabby, baby?" I yell nervously barging through the door.

"Matt." Gabby calls out from the kitchen with a small sob." I'm in here."

"Gabby." I rush over panicked until I see her face. Letting go of the breath I was holding." What happened? You scared the hell out of me. And what are all these boxes?" I observe the cardboard boxes on the counter and dining room table behind me.

"I broke my vase packing." Gabby points to the shattered glass on the kitchen floor." My mother brought me that vase back from Dominican Republic."

"Shit Gabby." I start chuckling." I thought you were hurt or something."

"Matt." She pouts her lips." It was special."

"Baby." I move around the kitchen counter stepping over the broken glass before placing my hands on her shoulders kissing her forehead." We can always get you another vase."

"Yeah your right." Gabby sighs." It's just a vase, maybe my mom can get me another vase on her next trip."

I kiss her head before moving to grab the broom." Or we could go?"

"Go where?" Gabby asks as she moves back to whatever chore she was doing.

"Dominican Republic?" I stop sweeping looking over to her." Maybe with your parents?"

"Matt." Gabby chuckles." My parents go for a month or two." She tells me not even looking at me.

"Yeah I know Gabby." I say sarcastically." I was thinking for a week maybe?" I suggest in a more serious tone.

"Your serious?" Gabby looks over to me as I bend down with the dustpan now.

"Yeah babe." I toss the broken glass in the trash moving back to her." I would love to meet more of family."

Gabby throws herself in my arms now hugging me." You would go, you would want to meet my family?" She pulls away looking up to me.

I kiss her lips softly." They are going to be my family soon too right." I then place my hand on her stomach." Plus we will have our own family to show off."

"I like the sound of that." Gabby smiles reaching up to kiss my lips." Our family."

I hold her gaze for a minute before taking in our surroundings." What are all these boxes for anyway?" I try peeking into the closest one to me.

"I'm packing." She shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Ok." I drag out the word with a chuckle." We haven't even looked at apartments yet, we just talked about it this morning."

"I know." Gabby looked away ashamed." But speaking of family, I'm just really excited for us to be one. And um, about looking at apartments I may have looked at a few today while you were out."

"Gabby we are a family no matter where we live."

She looks over to me shocked like she didn't hear my words." Didn't you hear me? I looked at apartments today?"

"Why would I be mad?" I shake my head shrugging my shoulder.

"Cause I went without you?" Gabby looked at me with nervous eyes." I'm just really happy."

I move closer kissing her lips." I would never be mad that you are happy, excited." I smile holding her face in my hands." How did your apartment hunt go today?" I take her hand moving us to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Babe." Gabby sits on her feet next to me reaching for a piece of paper that sat on the coffee table." This place was amazing." She hands me the listing." It's two beds, two baths, the kitchen is like the size of this whole place."

"Looks really nice babe." I say as I look over the paper looking at the smaller details that were listed like hardwood floors, stainless steel appliances, and of course the price." You really liked it huh?" I looked up smiling to her.

Author's notes: I'm not sure about this chapter but wanted to give all you readers another chapter so hope you enjoyed:-) .

Gabby kept rambling explaining her favorite thing." Matt the windows are amazing, floor to ceiling and each bedroom and living room has a door to this awesome patio." She pointed to the one picture on the listing." Look we could put the grill there."

"Ok well what do you say we call this home?" I look up from the paper to Gabby.

"Yeah but you haven't seen it yet." She looks at me through squinted eyes.

"I'm happy if your happy." I run my thumb across her cheek." That's all that matters to me."

"No no way." Gabby waives me off grabbing my hand from her cheek." We are in this together, hopefully married soon so I'm not letting you take the easy road and just settle."

"Fine, fine." I concede with a smile, I love Gabby when she gets fiesty. I turn my body now looking at her more serious." And what do you mean hopefully married?" She squirms next to me looking away." Gabby?" I demand.

She looks at me for a moment before she huffs." Ok, I'm scared."Gabby's words rushed and by the look on her face she's shocked herself as well.

"Gabby?" I move closer to her placing my hand on her knee." Scared of what?"

"You, us."She whispered still looking away." Everything just feels so perfect, right between us, so fast."

"Do you think we are moving to fast?" I ask slightly hurt." Are you not ready to get married?"

"No baby." Gabby faced me with tear filled eyes." I'm scared you are going to wake up oneday and think we rushed things just cause of the baby."

"Gabby." I jump up from the couch kneeling down in front of her." I'm not going anywhere, now or twenty years from now." I reach up wiping her tears." I have wanted this with you before there even was a baby. I was an idiot then."

"I'm sorry." She wipes her tears." It must be all my hormones."

"Don't be sorry." I lean up kissing her cheek." Is that what this is about?" I ask pointing to the boxes.

"A little." Gabby shrugs.

" You can tell me anything, and if you still doubt me then I will just prove it to you everyday."

"Yeah." Gabby chuckled." There is one thing I would love."

"Anything."

Gabby leans in to whisper in my ear." Chinese food, I'm starving ." And we started laughing together. I got up taking my cell phone out of my pocket, then reached for Gabby's on the coffee table." What's do I need my phone for?" She looked at me confused.

"I'm ordering the chinese, you are calling about the apartment to see if we can go by before shift in the morning."

"Really?" Gabby jumped up kissing my lips.

"Really." I pecked her lips back." Cause I love you."

"I love you too, now go order our dinner,mama and baby are starving." Gabby reached for the brochure for the apartment as I went in the kitchen for the menu.


	23. Chapter 23

Gabby's POV

2 months later.

I stand in the doorway of the second bedroom to our new apartment which will soon be the nursery,as I watch Matt sit on the floor of the room with his tools spread out all around him putting together the crib. His back is facing me so he doesn't see me, or at least I thought he didn't." Are you here to help or just watch?" He chuckles never turning to look at me.

"Definantly to watch." I chuckle back." How did you know I was here?"

"Babe I always know when your in the room, even when your quiet." He glanced over his shoulder to give me a quick smile before turning back to his task at hand." Besides I saw your reflection in the windows." Matt nods his head to the tall windows overlooking the patio.

"Oh you think your slick?" I tease sticking my tongue out.

"I saw that." Matt chuckles back still not facing me.

"I better get some better curtains for those windows then." I say walking over to Matt leaning down kissing the top of his head.

"No way." Matt says spinning around to face me still sitting on the floor." I want to be able to see him from our room." He places his hands on my large belly that was eye level to him before he glanced out the windows to our room that was on the other side of the patio that we looked straight in to.

"So." I smile looking back down at Matt placing my hands on his cheeks getting him to look back up at me." You know its a he?"

"Just a hunch." He smiles before looking back at my belly placing a kiss over my shirt." But I don't have a preference."

"Neither do I." I kneel down to be level with him." But I know one thing."

"Oh what's that?"

"You are going to be an amazing dad."

"A scared dad." Matt frowns placing his forehead against mine." I've dreamed of the day I would become a dad, but I'd be lying if I didn't say it scares the hell out of me."

"Tell me about it." I chuckle causing Matt to pull back meeting my eyes." But we have each other to get through the challenges."

Matt's grin grows wide." I knew there was a reason why I loved you?" He teases before kissing my cheek.

"Oh and here I thought it was my good looks and huge belly." I joke places my hands on my belly.

"It's all of the above." He says serious before placing his lips forcefully on mine as we slowly lay down on the floor." This can't be com table for you." Matt pulls away from our kiss propping himself up on his elbow.

"It's not." I scrunch my nose as I move on to my side nuzzling my nose into his neck." It hurts my back."

"Why didn't you stop me or say something." Matt says concerned as he rubs my lower back." I won't get offended."

"I would." I say lifting my head to face him brushing my nose against his." I like kissing you too much."

"You better." Matt pecks my lips with his." Your going to be kissing me for a very long time."

"You better promise that." I say placing a hand on his cheek." Now that I have you I can't lose you."

"Your not going to lose me, I promise." Matt looks me in the eyes then kisses my forehead." Come on let's get you up."

"No I'm fine, just like this." I grab his hand pulling back down so I could snuggle back into his neck." Your nice and comfy."

"Mmmm am I?" Matt looks over my awkward position as I place my hand on my lower back." How bout you take a seat in your new rocking chair over there." Matt points across the room as he pulls me to a seated position." You can watch me finish the crib."

"One can't resist watching you work." I say breathless getting to my feet." Shirtless maybe?" I whisper in his ear seductively.

" Funny babe." Matt chuckles as he helps me to the rocking chair." You and I both know this crib won't get finished if that happens."

" Hmm maybe true." I shrug my shoulders." But if I was shirtless."

"Gabby!" Matt chuckles kissing my head." I think you have officially lost your mind."

"It's the hormones." I look at him with a raised brow." Some people claim insanity, I claim hormones."

Matt shakes his head laughing as he kneels down infront of me and starts talking to my belly." Your mommy has officially lost her mind, but I only love her more for it." He looks up smiling to me.

"Oh." I place my hand on my belly." Baby is kicking." I say grabbing Matt's hand placing it under mine." Can you feel that?"

"I can." Matt looks up at me with an incredulous look that made my heart race." That is incredible." He says causing the baby to kick and flutter more.

"I think he likes the sound of your voice."

"Or just agreeing with me that his mommy is crazy." Matt teases.

"Hey." I chuckle smacking his arm.

"Hey there little guy." Matt places his hands on other side of my belly lowering his face in closer." Your mommy is not crazy one bit, but she is crazy beautiful and I'm crazy mad in love with her, just like I am with you." Matt looked up winking at me quickly as my tear filled eyes watched in awe of him talking away to our unborn child.

"He is mad crazy for you." I say running my hand through his hair referring to the baby doing practically back flips listening to Matt's voice, or so it felt." And so am I." I place my hand under his chin pulling his attention back to me." Marry me?"

Matt just looks at me confused like I have lost my mind." Gabby." He grabs my hand pulling my ring up to eye level." We are getting married, I already asked you."

"I know." I shake my head waving my hand." I mean now, marry me right now?"

"Now, right this second?" Matt still looked at me confused.

"Yeah, tomorrow, or the next day, right away." I say looking him in the eyes the entire time.

"Gabby." Matt sits up moving closer to me." There is no rush, I'm yours I promise."

"That's not it." I sit forward bringing myself closer as well." When you asked me to marry you, you said we were doing thing untraditional which I'm fine with , but I want us to be married when the baby comes."

"What about having all your family here, and a big traditional wedding?"

"I don't care about that." I shake my head." The people that matter the most will be there, whenever it is. I just don't want to go another day not being your wife."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Matt kisses my lips softly." Mrs. Casey."

"So?" I look at him with a raised brow." Does that mean you'll marry me right away?"

"It does, there is nothing more I want then to call you my wife." He smiles brushing a piece of my hair back." Tomorrow we have shift, but the following morning at 8:01 am. I'm all yours to marry."

"Really?" I say excited grabbing placing my hands on his cheeks.

"Really." He smiles back." Because I love you, and can't wait to make you my wife."

"I love you too." I say laughing and crying at the same time as I place light kisses to his lips." You better get this crib up because in two days this is not the bedroom you will be spending your time in."

"Oh is that right." Matt chuckles getting to his feet." I best get to work then." He kisses my head then walks back to his pile of tools." Two days." He winks at me.

"Two days." I smile back as I rub my belly rocking in the chair watching him work.

Author's notes: sorry for the delay on this I had a request for an update on this story, so there it was hope you enjoyed. I'm working on my next chapter of finding their way back today as well, if I don't have it up tonight then I will tomorrow hopefully. Thanks for reading. Jamie


End file.
